Like A Magnet
by Jazzieloo
Summary: shes attracted to her, like a magnet, even if they both are girls. Rated M, for chapter 11 so far.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.

I don't own VOCALoid or however your supposed to spell it.

Luka didn't want to admit it, but she secretly loved the singer Miku Hatsune. The song she was listening to at the moment was "Ban Ban Boo!" a personal favorite of hers, because it made her want to dance. She had played it on repeat for 10 times now, and had finally gotten out of her seat and started dancing.

"Luka, um I was wonder-" Miku stood in the doorway, wide eyed. Luka turned around and turned bright red. "Uhh… I'll ask later…" Miku said, stepping out of the door and closing it.

"Wait! Wait! I can explain!" Luka shouted and then just sighed. "Whatever…"

The truth was that ever since Miku had entered the music industry, she was forced to live in Luka's house. Her manager thought it would be a good idea if she "mentored" the new idol. Luka had been totally against it, but she was getting used to having Miku around. For one thing, Miku could cook, which Luka epically failed at. Miku had been living in Luka's house for about a year now. Luka threw herself on her bed, with "Ban Ban Boo!" still playing in the background. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her song eventually ended, and because her computer had put iTunes on replay, the song played again. Suddenly her door burst open and she was yanked upwards. She was surprised and almost kicked what ever had just done this to her, when she realized it was Miku. She was standing there, holding Luka's holding, smiling like a little kid. She was a little kid compared to Luka but, she was still 16.

"C'mon lets dance! Sing with me!" She laughed. Luka just stared at her for a second and then she laughed too. Luka had listened to the song enough times that she knew all the words, but her voice was deeper than Miku's. She had watched the dance enough times to know how to do it. She was at all of Miku's concerts, cheering for her.

"Ban ban boo! Let's-u ban boo!" they sang, laughing. When the song ended they just let themselves plop onto Luka's bed.

"Oh yeah, what did you come in here to ask me?" Luka remembered.

"Oh well… I sort of had a problem with my English homework…" Miku said, laughing nervously.

"No problem, bring it on!" Luka said. Five hours later she didn't quite feel that way anymore

"So do you get it?" Luka said, trying not to groan.

"Yep! In return for your help how about I make your favorite! Octopus!" Miku said, grinning.

"Sounds good to me." Luka said, smiling back. "Call me when it's done."

"Alright!" Miku ran off to start making food, her to long sleeves flapping in the wind. Luka watched her run down the hallway. Luka secretly, or not so secretly she wasn't sure, liked Miku. As in more than a friend. It confused her sometimes, but she knew that she was attracted to her. Some thing told her that it should be wrong since, she was 8 years older than her. When she was learning to date, Miku was being potty trained. When she was heading to college, Miku wasn't even in middle school yet. When she first started the music career at the age of 21, Miku was still deciding what she wanted to do with her life. Then 3 years later, Miku also entered the music career, and Luka fell in love with her, for some mysterious reason. Maybe it was her optimistic behavior, or her kindness towards everything. It seemed so wrong to her, yet she couldn't help it.

Luka's phone rang right then.

"Moshi-Moshi? Megurine here!" Luka answered.

"Hey, you have a new song to sing." Her manager said.

"Really? Don't I usually write my own songs?"

"Well, this ones a duet. They other singer wrote the song."

"Oh? Who's the other singer?" Luka asked curious.

"Oh, don't worry. You're close to her. Anyways, grab Miku in about an hour and get on down here."

"Will do, sir."

"That's my girl!" her manager disconnected the line with that.

_Wonder what that was about…_Luka thought, her forehead making a bit of a crease as she considered it. She just shrugged it off and got back to her work she was doing before. Even if her manager already had another song, she had been in the works of one for a month. It expressed her love for Miku, in a inconspicuous way. She didn't directly mention Miku in it at all, but she added her blue hair and her weird sleeves that weren't attached to her shirt. She loved it all about Miku. Luka thought about her and daydreamed for 10 minutes before she heard Miku calling for her.

"C'mon Megurine-sempai!"

"I've told you at least a hundred times call me Luka." Luka yelled as she walked down the hall.

"That would be disrespectful." Miku called back.

"Not if I tell you to. It is more disrespectful to not listen to what sempai has said." Luka said, entering the kitchen. "Yum, smells good. By the way, we have to leave in like 40 minutes. I have to start recording a new song."

"O-o-oh? R-r-really?" Miku said, turning red a bit. She looked away as she handed me a plate and food.

"Uhm, yeah…" Luka said, looking at Miku questioningly. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing!" Miku said, shaking her hands and head, her face bright red.

"Oooooooo~kay. If you say so. You know, I'm just gonna find out later, so whatever. Lets eat!"

"Kay!" Miku said, regaining her normal smile.

Hey I'm back!

It took me forever to think of a story to write next guys! And I realized there were like _**ZERO**_ miku+luka stories, so I was just thinking that I should!

I wasn't exactly sure how to write this, since you know vocaliods don't actually have like real distinct personalities. I'm so tired right now, but I wanted to finish this. You know that feeling you get when you are determined to do something but you have extreme fatigue…? I hate it.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Look forward to more!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo yo!

I thought I should let you all know I'm eating beef jerky as I'm writing this

Anyways, don't own vocaliods/vocaloids X_x I can never remember how to spell it

Luka was driving her car over to the recording studio, Miku sitting in the passenger seat smiling and humming along with the song on the radio. Luka kept stealing glances at red lights and stop signs. She almost fainted at how cute Miku looked at one point when she yawned. The drive only took around 10 minutes but she almost got in an accident 20 times.

"Are you ok Luka? Should I drive on the way back?" Miku asked when they got out of the car.

"Huh? No, I'm ok, I'm ok!" Luka said. "I was just a little distracted, that's all."

"Really? By what?" Miku asked, innocently looking up at Luka. Luka's face heated up and turned bright red.

"U-u-uhm, nothing in particular." Luka said quickly.

_God I wish I was born a guy! _She mentally shouted. She shook her head and started walking into the tall building with "VOCALOID INDUSTRYS" in big blue letters on the top. "C'mon, Miku!"

"Yes~" Miku said, running over to Luka's side smiling. She leaned on Luka's side, causing Luka to turn a bit red.

"Cant you support your own weight?"

"But I like to lean on you like this. You smell good~" Miku said, smiling shyly.

"Eh? Why are you smelling me?" Luka said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you walked by this morning and you just smelled really good…" Miku explained, fidgeting with her fingers. Luka just laughed. Miku made a small angry sound, and Luka just laughed more. When they finally reached the room they were going to, Luka and Miku's manager was sitting in a chair, reading a piece of paper. His black hair was a bit messy, and he was wearing a dress shirt with a tie along with black pants.

"Why so officially dressed?" Luka asked.

"Hm? Oh, I have a meeting after this." He said, "I'm meeting with the Kagamine Twins manager."

"Really? Will the Kagamine's be there? Can I come?" Miku asked.

"Actually I was planning on bringing you guys along, that's why I thought this time would be ok to record. We have a solid three hours before, so we should get most of the singing done." He said, turning around, and adjusted his glasses. His blue eyes glistened playfully. Miku just looked at the ground and blushed. Luka stood there, totally confused and oblivious.

"So who's this mysterious other singer?" Luka suddenly asked. Miku turned a bit redder (if that's a word).

"Ask the girl next to you." Her manager said, smirking at Miku's shyness.

"Hm? Miku? Who is it?"

"Uh, well sempai, it's me." Miku said, looking down at her feet.

"Really? This is my first duet with you!! This should be fun! Well then, please take car of me, Miku!" Luka said.

"Uh, yes! Please take care of me as well, sempai!" Miku said, bowing.

"Geez, for the last time, its Luka." Luka laughed, and petted Miku's head.

"Um, um… ok… Luka…" Miku said, shyly.

"Well, where's the song?" Luka asked.

"Right here." Her manager handed her a piece of paper with the word "Magnet" written in big bold letters on the top. Luka looked down at the words and her face turned a brighter shade of red with every second.

"Um, um, well, if this is the kind of song you wanna sing." Luka said.

"Well, I wrote it, and gave it to Manager-sama, and said that I wanted someone else to sing it, but he thought it would be better if we did… I tried to talk him out of it, but uhm… Sorry Luka-sempai." Miku looked down at her feet and fidgeted.

"Uhm, well it's ok. It's not your fault, it's the stupid managers." Luka said, glaring at the manager. He just shrugged and continued to smile, his eyes had a bit of an evil glint to it.

"Well, we should start. For the next week, we have the shooting of the music video, so we should get this done quickly."

"Mu-mu-mu-music video?" Miku stuttered. "I f-f-forgot that we'd have to do that…"

Luka sighed, ashamed at her self for being excited about this.

"Geez, if she doesn't really want to do this, then she shouldn't have to. There are plently of other singers." Luka said.

"I knew it would come down to this… so… I …" he dug into his pocket and pulled out a flipvideo camera. "Have prepared this." He grinned, evilly.

"What…?" Luka said, when she heard music come out from it.

"Caipirinha Caipirinha! Oho Yah!" a high voice came from the camera.

"No… you didn't…" Luka narrowed her eyes.

"Manager, you wouldn't!" Miku gasped.

"Oh, but I did!" He showed them the camera. It was a video of Miku teaching Luka the "Caipirinha" dance. Miku was grinning as always, Luka just looked thoroughly confused. After about a minute Luka finally had it down and was laughing too.

Luka and Miku watched the video in horror. The bad part was coming.

Miku tripped. On top of Luka.

Luka's shirt went up, and Miku fell fast first onto her stomach. Miku's skirt went up and showed her panties as her legs fell too.

"Kyaaaa~!" Luka screamed like a high school girl.

"Aaah!! I'm so sorry!" Miku said, picking herself off of Luka's stomach. Luka's shirt went to right under her chin. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Uh, uh, uh,uh,uh,uh,uh!!!!" Miku's face turned the color of a beet. Then Miku realized something.

Luka was knocked out.

Miku panicked and pulled down Luka's shirt. She picked her up and tried to put her on her bed, but tripped and Luka fell right on top of her. She tried to move, but Luka was to heavy.

The Manager cut off the video then.

"So, will you guys do it? I mean I wouldn't send this video out, but I may send it to a special friend of mine, who just might spread the video throughout the internet. Just a warning."

"Um, I'll do it! Please don't send that out!" Miku said.

"Great, blackmail. And by my own manager. This is so dumb. Whatever, I will." Luka sighed. "But after if that video isn't deleted, I'm going to beat your brains out."

"Well said, will do." Her manager said, sweating a little.

"Lets start then." Luka said, smiling down at Miku.

"Ah, Yes Sempai!" Miku said, grinning back up at her.

Luka's heart almost stopped she was so cute.

Sprite, baked lays chips, beef jerky and pistachios.

That's what it took for me to write this lol

Anyways…. Yeah, what a weird chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again!

I don't own vocaloids

"Alright, whenever you guys are ready, I'll play the music." Manager said.

"Ready when you are, Miku." Luka said.

"U-u-um, I'm ready." Miku said a bit red.

"Alright, let's start then!" Manager said, and pressed the button that started the music.

Luka looked down at Miku, whose eye were closed and fists were clenched against her chest. Luka had an urge to kiss her, and looked away, turning red.

Her manager was laughing from the other side of the glass.

_That devil! Geez, he must know about my situation here… that's why he did this! _Luka thought, glaring daggers at him. _God why can't I have a better manager than him?!_

Miku's part started and Luka stood, in awe, trying not to look down. She knew if she looked down she would stare and forget to do her part. Luka listened to the magical, un-humanly high sounds that Miku produced, feeling her heart pounding. (wow, that sounded perverted…) Finally, Luka's part came and she was able to temporarily forget the amazingly cute girl that stood beside her.

------------------------------------------after song recording ends-----------------------------------

"Great work, girlies!" Manager said, as they came out of the box. "You know… I was thinking as you guys were singing-"

"No." Luka said immediately.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!" Manager whined.

"Whatever it is, no."

"I was just thinking, maybe we should add a short dialogue at the beginning…" Manager whined again.

"Well, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea…" Miku said.

"Yeah, but knowing this guy, he'll turn it into something weird. We'd regret trusting him." Luka said.

"Ouch, that's really harsh, Luka. What if it turned out to become a best seller? A top hit? Number one on the charts?!" Manager shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"We're well known enough already. Two of my songs are in the top five already, and another two are Miku's. Len Kagamine is the only one in the top five besides us, and I don't really care. That boy deserves it." Luka said, grabbing a soda from a fridge in the corner. She popped it open and chugged half of it. "You want one Miku?"

"Uhm, a sprite please!" Miku said.

"No problem." Luka said, throwing a sprite to Miku. Miku caught it, although she nearly dropped it. Luka giggled at her clumsiness. Her manager tapped her foot impatiently.

"What?" Luka asked.

"Aren't you going to ask if I want one?"

"Nope." Luka said bluntly and took a seat at the table.

"Psh, ungrateful…" He muttered. "Anyways, we should head out soon. We have an hour to get there."

"Alright, Miku and I can take my car, and we'll just follow you."

"I have to travel alone?" Manager whined.

"Yes, and stop whining. You're not a little kid. Heck, your two years older than I am!"

"But I am a child at heart!"

"Shut up already." Luka sighed. Miku giggled at the bickering between the two. Miku often though about how close those two were, and how they might make a good couple. Miku suddenly felt her chest tighten as if she wanted to cry.

_Why? I mean… no… I can't like Luka! I mean, we're both girls and-and-and she has manager-san. That would just make things awkward between us, and she would start to think I was a nuisance. But, she is really pretty… and nice… and- NO! I cant think like this! I don't want to ruin our relationship. _Miku shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Luka asked.

"N-nothing." Miku said, smiling.

"Alright, well lets head out."

"Do I get to drive this time?" Miku asked.

"You don't even have your license yet."

"But I have a permit!"

"Ah, geez, what the heck, just don't crash us." Luka said, and tossed her keys to Miku.

"Yes!!~" Miku said, smiling. She opened the door and ran out.

"Shall we?" Manager asked.

"We shall." Luka said, walking out the door, following Miku. Manager walked beside her, his hands in his pockets.

"So… I have something to talk to you about." Manager said, making sure Miku couldn't hear.

"About what?"

"Well… the thing is… it takes an idiot not to tell you like Miku. Somehow Miku is just a complete idiot."

"She is not. She gets some of the best grades I've seen… in everything but English." Luka argued.

"You're avoiding the main topic. You like Miku." He said. Luka turned red.

"W-w-w-w-well, you know, she's cute and nice and all and u-u-u-um…" Luka stuttered.

"Listen, just try to keep away from her for a little while longer, alright? If it got out that the two top Idols were dating or in some sort of relationship, I'm pretty sure it would upset a lot of people."

"It's not like I was planning to or anything. She probably just thinks of me as a sempai anyways." Luka sighed. The idea of her being able to be with Miku was completely out there and not possible.

"Really? You're a complete idiot too…" Manager said, with a sigh.

_How did I get such stupid Idols to look after? _He thought.

"Anyways, just try to keep your hands off her for a little while. I'm going to invest myself into some work that won't get the whole music industry angry at you guys. When I do that, feel free to "bust a move" on her. Just don't un-innocent-o-size her quickly. She is only 16!" Manager snickered.

"I'm not some sort of pervert!" Luka shouted, pushing him slightly. "But, you know, sometimes you can be awfully nice."

"Well, the happier you are, the better you work. And the more money I get!" Manager said, earning a disappointed growl from Luka. "But, you know, as a friend, I want you to be happy. I know I can be kind of cruel sometimes, but I really do want what is best for you. You're like a little sister to me."

"Well, thanks. For once, you're actually being mature." Luka said with a smile. They reached the cars and her manager walked her over to the passenger seat. "Well, she's following you!"

"Right!" Manager smiled and closed the door for her.

"Don't get lost, kay?" Luka said to Miku.

"I'll try!" Miku said, staring intensely at the road.

"Um, you don't need to get so serious. I'm here too, I can tell you if you get a bit of course. And we could always call manager, ok? So, just calm down and focus. You can do it." Luka said, with a smile.

'Ah, sorry, I'll try." Miku said, smiling back.

"Look he's going! Go Miku Go!" Luka cheered.

Miku stifled a laughed and started to drive.

It's 9:30…. I thought it was a lot EARLIER than that lol

Anyways, just thought I should give a shout out to anyone who's been following along so far!

And don't forget to comment, it helps!

UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS!


	4. Chapter 4

Rawr? Rawr?! RAWR!!

I don't own vocaloids

"Miku! Onee-chan!" Rin shouted as she ran to give Miku a hug.

"Yo," Len waved to Miku from behind Rin.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Miku said.

"Well, we just ended recording a new song. We'll be sure to make sure you and Luka-sempai get it first!" Rin said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to listen to it." Miku said, smiling.

"Hi Kagamine's!" Luka said, walking up to the group. "What's going on?"

"H-h-h-hi Luka-sempai!" Len stuttered.

_How cute. Poor little boy seems like he has a crush on me! Even though he's 10 years younger than me! _Luka giggled.

"Hey Len. So, you going to record a new song for me anytime soon? I'm looking forward to it." Luka said, petting Len's head. Miku stared in envy, wanting Luka to pet her head instead of Len's. Her face turned a bit red at the thought.

"Something wrong, Onee-chan?" Rin asked.

"Huh? Nothing, I'm fine." Miku said, shaking her head.

"They really are idiots aren't they?" Kagamine's manager said to Luka/Miku's manager.

"Yeah I know… maybe I should have become an accountant or something. But a lot of jobs don't get nearly as interesting as this, do they?" Manger-san said, laughing.

"That's true. At least you don't have to deal with kids in their peak of adolescence. Sometimes it can be one of the most annoying jobs in the world. But I really do love these kids, so care-free." K-manager said. He ruffled his short brown hair.

"Well, you're not going to have to work double time just to make sure the world doesn't tear them two apart. This is going to be the longest month or so I will ever have." Manager-san said, taking out a cigarette. "But its better than a lot of other things I could have been doing with my life."

"I hear that!"

"Manager-sempai, Kagamine's Manager-san! Let's eat!" Miku shouted over to the two.

"Yeah, yeah! We're coming." Manager-sempai shouted back. "Well let's go."

"Alright, my friend!" K-manager-san said, giving manager–sempai a slap on the back.

"Ow… geez, that hurts you know." Manager-sempai said.

"I know, I know. You're not the only sadist here." K-manager-san said, flashing Manager-sempai a toothy grin, with his sharp canines glistening.

"Sometimes, I think you're scarier than me." Manager-sempai said, sighing.

"You best believe that, little brother!" K-manager-san said. "You're never going to be better than me~"

"Shut up…" Manager-sempai sighed.

~back at the group of singers~

"You know, manager-sempai's are really close." Miku said.

"Yeah, you didn't know?? Our manager is the younger brother of the Kagamine's manager. He's younger by… three minutes I think." Luka said.

"Oh? Really? He looks younger though." Rin said.

"Wait, doesn't that just make them twins?" Len pointed out.

"That's my smart little brother!" Rin said, hugging Len.

"It takes a complete imbecile, such as you, not to realize that." Len said.

"You're so mean to me!" Rin said, letting go of Len.

"I was just stating the obvious." Len shrugged.

"But yeah, they are twins."

"Are they fraternal, because they don't look that much alike." Miku said.

"It's just the hair. If you take that away they look exactly the same. The Kagamine's manager dyed his hair that color." Luka said. "Alright, I'm hungry, so if we're done talking about the managers…"

"Yeah, me too." Len said.

"You always agree with her." Rin said.

"I do not!" Len argued.

"Do too! Do too! I bet you liii~ke her!" Rin teased. She ran off into the restaurant.

"Shut up! I'm going to beat you, you know that!" Len chased after her, leaving Miku and Luka behind laughing.

"They're so cute sometimes, aren't they?" Miku said.

"Yeah, they really are. Sometimes it makes me wish I had a twin."

"Yeah, I know." Miku sighed. "That seems like fun."

"No it's not. Now get inside." Manager-sempai said from behind them.

"Aw, you're so mean to me!" K-manager-san said. "I love you, little brother!" He said, hugging manager-sempai.

"You really should be more mature sometimes. Even I know when to be more mature. This is a business meeting."

"Don't be so strict!"

"Manager-sempai, you only act strict around Kagamine's manager. You always goof around other wise." Miku said, giggling.

"She's right." Luka said.

"Shut up both of you!" Manager-sempai said, turning red.

"By the way, please, just call me Kazuhito. I would like to be known something besides Kagamine's manager." Kazuhito said.

"Uhm, yes Kazuhito-san." Miku said.

"Can we call you Kazuhiro then?" Luka said.

"Absolutely not. You shouldn't even call him Kazuhito. You aren't that close."

"But if they called us Nakamaru then we wouldn't know who they're referring to!"

"That's true…" Kazuhiro just sighed. "Well whatever. Call him whatever he likes."

"Yes, manager-sempai!" Miku said, and ran into the restaurant after the twins.

"You better go with them and make sure they don't get into any trouble." Kazuhiro said. Luka just nodded and walked into the restaurant.

"Well, lets go. I'm hungry too." Kazuhiro said.

"Alright. Lets a-go go!" Kazuhito said.

The managers walked into the restaurant and found their seats. Miku and the Kagamine twins were chatting away, while Luka threw something in every now and again. The managers just sighed and took their seats across from them.

"You guys are such kids. Cant you keep your voices down?" Kazuhito said. "I don't want to be kicked out of here 'cause you guys are being to loud."

"Uh, sorry, Kazuhito-sempai." Miku said, in a quiet voice.

"Thanks. Follow her example, you kids." Kazuhito said, smiling.

"Geez, we're not kids! We're fourteen dammit!" Rin said.

"Shut up already. He's twelve years older than us. Of course we seem like kids to him." Len said.

"You're supposed to have my back on this!" Rin complained.

"No, I'm just telling you something you should know." Len countered.

"But you're my twin! You're supposed to agree with me!" Rin shouted.

"Just because I'm your twin doesn't default me to be at your level of stupidity." Len said, taking a sip of coke.

"Shut up! I am not stupid!" Rin said, pouncing on Len.

"Hey get off of me you animal!" Len shouted, trying to push Rin off.

"Uhm, guys, uh, you should stop." Miku said, trying to stop to the two from fighting.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Rin shouted, wrestling Len onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!!" Len shouted.

"Cut it out! We're gonna get kicked out!" Kazuhiro said. Just then the owner of the restaurant came over. He was a fat man, with a shiny bald head and a long brown beard.

"Um, excuse me. You're disturbing our other… wait! Is that Miku? And Luka?" the owner's eyes glistened.

"Um, yes? Sorry for disturbing your business, we'll take our leave." Kazuhiro said.

"No! No! Wait, you can stay. How about, if you guys sing maybe like two, three songs for us, you're meal can be free!" the owner said.

"Uhm, sure I guess." Kazuhiro said.

"It's the least these two beast can do." Kazuhito said, glaring at the Kagamine's.

"Ah! I'll go grab my guitar from the trunk!" Miku said, sprinting out the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'll go get my bass, if we're gonna play instruments." Luka said, following her.

"Oh! I have a new easy moving drum set! I should try it out here!" Rin said, running out of the restaurant.

"I just got a new keyboard in the shape of a guitar. I guess I'll use that." Len shrugged walking out, his hands in his pockets.

"Better go announce that the top idols will be performing here." Kazuhito said to the owner.

"It'd be a waste if they didn't know, and no body came." Kazuhiro said.

"You're right!" the owner walked away in a hurry.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATERRRRRRRR**_

"Alright! We're ready!" Miku said. She stood on the stage, with her trademark skirt, sleeveless shirt and tie, de-attached sleeves, and knee high boots. She had her old blue and black guitar with a red star on it. She pumped her fist in the air and adjusted her head phones.

"I'm good to go." Luka said, wearing her usual dress, with the huge slit up her leg. She had her yellow and black bass with a blue diamond on it.

"Yeah! I'm pumped! It's been a while since I could play drums live!" Rin shouted, wearing her shirt that cut just above her ribs, her super short shorts, and her leg warmers. Her "easy moving drum set" was actually pretty easy to move, considering the fact that they were the size of normal drums. They were almost all yellow expect for the poles that were black. The big drum in the middle had a picture of a road roller on it.

"Geez, you should stop acting like a kid. Anyways, I guess I'm pretty siked too." Len said, wearing his outfit almost completely identical to Rin's, but his shirt was longer and he had longer shorts.

"Let's do this!" Miku said as people started to crowd in. "Alright who wants to sing first?"

"Well Miku's the favorite. She should." Luka said.

"Agreed." The Kagamine twins said at the same time.

"Don't copy me." Rin said.

"We said it at the same time. There is no way I knew you were going to say that." Len said.

"Anyways… which song? Lets play… Yukkuri Shiteitte ne!" Miku suggested.

"Well, its good for the instruments we got out." Luka said.

"Lets do it!" Rin said.

"Hurrah!" Miku said.

"Whatever…" Len said, shrugging.

"ARE YOU ALL READY?!" Miku shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered. "Lets do this!"

----------------------------------------AFTER THE SONG--------------------------------------

"I always love hearing you sing that song." Luka said grinning. "That's like the only time you curse, ever."

"Uh, well, uhm." Miku said, turning a bit red.

"Alright, LENS TURN!" Rin shouted.

"Why do I have to go?" Len whined.

"Because we need more fan girls!" Rin said.

"Huh?" Len said.

"Oh, so I supposed he's going to sing "Spice!" then?" Luka said.

"Huh?!" Len said.

"I like that song. I mean not in a weird way or anything." Miku said.

"HUH?!" Len said.

"So its decided!" Rin said, smiling.

"**HUH?!**" Len said.

"Shut up and sing!" Rin said. Miku pushed him to the microphone. They started to play the music, and Len heard several girls scream.

"Why me?" Len sighed.

"I WANT YOUR SPICE LEN!" one girl shouted.

_I'M ONLY 14! I DON'T ACTUALLY DO THAT KIND OF STUFF! HOW STUPID ARE YOU! _Len said, getting agitated.

Finally the song started and Len just sang, putting on his best seductive appearance.

-----------------------------------------YEAH AFTER THAT---------------------------------------

"Woo my turn!" Rin said. "Lets play Meltdown!"

"Alright!" Miku said.

Poor Len was standing in the back of the stage, disturbed from all the girls who were there.

-----------------------------------… yeah you know what I'm going to say-----------------------

"I'm the only one left? I don't know what song I really feel like singing…" Luka said.

"But you have to!" Miku said. "A lot of people love your songs! They'd be disappointed not to hear you!"

"Yeah! I agree!" Rin said.

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll sing… Meguri Hime Buyou-kyoku. It's a personal favorite of mine. It's the second song I released." Luka said, winking. Miku blushed, knowing full well what the song was about.

As the song started, Miku watched Luka. Luka was truly a master of seduction.

_It's probably because she's so mature. I wish I was an adult like Luka… I mean not like… uh… I just wish I was an adult. _Miku thought as she watched Luka.

Luka looked over and noticed Miku staring. She turned a bit red, and noticed she had a faint trail of drool on the side of her mouth. She walked over as she sang and wiped it off with her finger nail. Miku gasped and turned red.

The crowd cheered for more.

Luka just wiped it on her dress and turned back to the crowd. Miku's eyes traced all over Luka's body.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kazuhiro. He just simply smiled.

That didn't go unnoticed by Kazuhito. He just simply frowned.

They weren't going to bother digging in further right now. It was to much work. They were entranced my Luka too, but they couldn't help it. After the song was over, the feeling would go away.

Rin noticed Miku staring at Luka as if she was some sort of lamb, and she was a wolf waiting to eat.

Len noticed Miku staring at Luka as is she was some sort of gazelle and she was a loin waiting to eat.

The only one who didn't take note of the staring was Luka. Once again, she didn't notice the obvious hints that Miku liked her. She didn't notice that she teased Miku when she moved into a sexy position. She didn't notice that Miku got slightly angry when guys whistled to her. She didn't notice that Miku would slightly twitch if she even touched the hand of the men in the audience.

Miku knew love like this wouldn't be accepted by society, yet she couldn't help but feel the way she did. She still tried to tell herself that it was just a higher level of admiration, but it didn't work anymore. Miku knew that she was in love with Luka, even if the love could never be returned. She needed to do something about it.

Finally the song ended, but the howling of men didn't cease. Miku sent a glare into the crowd when Luka wasn't looking.

_What's with her? Isn't she usually so nice and sweet. Maybe she wants us to back off Luka. Naw! You saying shes yuri? Well they do live in the same house. A lot of things could happen. Well if its true, I'd rather watch that then have Luka anyways. HOOOOOT!! _Men whispered in the crowd.

Miku caught up to Luka as she walked off the stage, looking determined.

"CRAP!" Kazuhiro said, and started trying to get over to them, but he was going to be to late.

"Luka!" Miku said, grabbing her arm.

"Hm? Yeah Mi-" Luka was cut off as Miku pressed her lips on hers. Luka stood wide eyed in shock.

I'm so hungry, but I don't really want to bother cooking anything….

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Geez its a lot longer than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys…

So it's the same day I made the previous chapter….

Anyways

Don't own vocaloids… I sorta wish I atleast had one

_Huh? Huh?! HUH?! __**HUH?!?!**__ What is going on?!_ Luka thought. She was standing wide eyed on the stairs off the stage, with a certain blue haired girl kissing her. Luka couldn't decided whether to be alarmed or in complete bliss. She felt like she was about to melt, but her body felt like ice. Miku's hands tangled themselves into Luka's hair as she pressed herself onto her more. Luka gasped a little at the sudden pressure. She could hear the gasps, the cat calls, the howls, the snickering from the crowd, but she didn't really care.

Meanwhile, Miku was panicking.

_Why isn't she doing anything back? Is she waiting for me to detach myself? Is she angry? What do I do? _She thought. She opened an eye slowly to see Luka wide eyed staring back at her. _Crap! She really is angry. Oh no! What am I going to do?! _

Luka watched Miku open her eye. She saw the beginning of tears start.

_Ah, don't cry. Why are you crying? _Luka panicked. She grabbed Miku by her forearms and closed her eyes.

_Um, um, what do I do now? What is she doing? Is she accepting me? Wait what if she tries to use her tongue!? Gah! What?_ Miku's head was spinning. She forced herself to puller herself away from Luka. Luka was surprised for a second and followed. She realized that Miku was pulling herself away, and stopped embarrassed.

"LUKA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO RESIST!" Kazuhiro shouted.

"She came onto me! You didn't say anything about that!" Luka said. "I cant control if she has an urge to do it!"

Miku's face turned red.

"Great, I thought she wouldn't make a move, so I didn't have this conversation with her. Great this is going to take longer than I thought. Great, great, great!" Kazuhiro said hitting his head. "I'm an idiot. I should have talked to Miku too. Idiot, idiot!"

"Uh… manager-sempai? Is something the matter?" Miku said, nervous.

"No, its nothing, I'll figure it out. As your manager, its my responsibility."

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm taking Luka away from you…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought maybe, you liked her?" Miku said, looking down.

"What?! Absolutely not!" Manager-sempai laughed. "This girl is like a sister to me. Actually we grew up as neighbors, that's why we may seem close."

"Really? As neighbors?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, since this kid was three years old." He said, smiling.

"You're only two years older than me, don't call me kid." Luka said.

"Anyways, I have to go make some calls now." Kazuhiro said, walking away.

"Hey, Kazuhiro, if you need help just tell me." Kazuhito said.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret." Luka said. "Those two are known as the demon managers. They are some of the most influential managers in the history of music. I'm lucky I grew up with them, or I'm defiantly sure that a lot of my songs wouldn't have been sold as much as they have. I mean the quality of the songs is fine, but if you slap those guys on it, it just gets a lot more publicity. These guys take their jobs very seriously. If they want something they won't stop until they get it, that's just how they are. Even if the whole music world was against them, they would still be able to get what they want. I sure would hate to be their opponent."

"Why are you telling me this?" Miku asked.

"Well, I'm guessing that the music world would be against us, um, being together… since you know, we're top ranked, and that would make us more popular among a lot of people." Luka started to say. "They probably think we would be monopolizing all of the music lovers in the world."

"Oh? People are that against it?" Miku asked. They watched as the Nakamaru twins make calls, writing stuff on pieces of paper, with the most serious looks on their faces.

"Why are they working so hard though? Even if the music world is against us, as long as our songs sell, don't they still get money?"

"Well, they may seem insensitive at some times, but they really do care for their friends. They really do want us to be happy. I wish they would relax sometimes though. It would be best if they could just take it easy sometimes, it would be better for their health. I swear to god, their going to take 10 years off of their life." Luka sighed, but she was smiling.

"Well, I'm glad…" Miku said.

"Huh?"

"Um, that they're working hard for …um… us…?" Miku said, almost as a question. Luka turned bright red at Miku's insane cuteness.

"Um, well, you know, he just wants us to be happy." Luka said.

"I'm still grateful." Miku said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too." Luka said, smiling back. Miku took Luka's hand and they walked off the stage.

"Oi, what are we chopped liver?" Len said, from next to Rin.

"That's my line." Rin said, smiling.

"Oh, whatever! Let's get some bananas, shall we?" Len said, taking Rin's hand as they walked down the stairs.

"I want an orange too." Rin said.

"Alright, alright, but your paying for the orange." Len said.

"Why?~ Why don't you be the man and pay?"

"That applies to couples."

"It can apply to twins too!"

"No, it generally doesn't."

"Well, generally doesn't count for everyone!"

"Ok, ok, I'll buy you an orange, ok?"

"Yep! Let's go! I'll treat you to some ice cream later!" Rin smiled. Len couldn't help but smile too, although it was more like a small grin.

_And so the groups headed out… little did they know that they left the Nakamaru's behind…_

"Those ungrateful-" Kazuhiro said.

"Good for nothing-" Kazuhito said.

"Stupid, idiotic-" Kazuhiro said.

"Hopeless-" Kazuhito said.

"IDOLS!" they shouted together.

"And they took my car!" Kazuhito shouted.

"Um, Rin and Len are only 14… they cant drive…" Kazuhiro said.

"Well, apparently they can." Kazuhito sighed. "Give me a drive home?"

"Naw, lets just go to bar instead." Kazuhiro said.

"Agreed, sounds like fun. I'll try to leave some ladies for you." Kazuhito said.

"Shut up, I can get some myself."

"Whatever you say."

Aaaah, what a relaxing day off….

But I have school tomorrow, SIGH

Anyways, I think I might start watching K-on……

ALSO BIG SHOUT OUT TO Major Mike Powell III!

He's been the first to comment and your comments crack me up dude!!

Alright, I'm out, peace pplz! =P


	6. Chapter 6

My parents didn't let me on my computer yesterday!

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS

Miku's stomach growled. Her face turned bright red as Luka giggled.

"I guess we forgot about lunch in all the excitement." Luka said. "I'll treat you to some sushi, how about that?"

"Sounds good!" Miku said, smiling. Her stomach let out a ferocious growl.

"Geez, I might have to take a step away from you. Your stomach might try to eat me." Luka teased.

"You're so mean." Miku said.

"You're calling me mean? Have you met our manager?" Luka said.

"Well, manager-sempai can be nice sometimes. Everyone can, but everyone can be mean sometimes too!" Miku said.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, alright?" Luka said laughing. Miku just turned red, and tried to look a bit angry.

After they had left the restaurant, they had changed out of their stage clothes. Luka was wearing a black jacket, gray shirt and jeans topped with a white knit hat. Miku was wearing a green and blue plaid skirt and a blue tank top. She had her hair down, and it was just barely above her ankles.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" Luka asked.

"Lets go to that place!" Miku said, pointing to a store that said **SUSHI**.

"They really couldn't think of a better name?" Luka sighed. "Well it seems kind of cheap but if you want to."

"Lets go~" Miku said, dragging Luka along.

"Hey, hey, you can let go!" Luka said, but she was still just dragged along. She just sighed and watched as the girl she loved eyes sparkling with anticipation. She must've been really hungry. When the entered nobody in the store realized it was them, so they were able to enjoy a meal in peace.

"I think I'll have tuna and eel." Luka said.

"I'll have vegetable rolls and… salmon!" Miku announced.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food in a moment." The waiter said.

"Thank you very much!" Miku said, bowing her head a little.

"No problem!" the waiter said, laughing a little bit.

Luka sat at the table sipping at some Pepsi with her chin in her hand looking at Miku. Miku started to notice after a while and turned red.

"Um, Luka-sama?" Miku said. "Why are you looking at me like that? You've been doing it for a while."

"First off, what have I said about the honorifics? And secondly, I can't help it. I always look at you like this, you just didn't notice. You're just really cute." Luka said, taking another sip of her Pepsi. Miku looked down at the table, almost the same color as Luka's hair. Luka just smiled.

"You know, I feel kind of bad for just leaving the Kagamine's there… OH NO!" Miku suddenly realized something. "We left the Manager-sempai's there! They're going to be so angry!"

"Oh, we did… oops." Luka said, shrugging.

"We have to apologize! I'm going to call manager-sempai really quickly." Miku said, taking out her blue cell phone. She quickly dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. Luka sighed and watched Miku frantically explain how sorry she was and how she would make it up to him, etc, etc, etc. Luka giggled a little at how Miku became clumsier when she was nervous, like when she almost knocked over her glass of vegetable juice, and luckily Luka caught it. When the call ended, Miku let out a deep breath and drank some of her juice.

"So was he angry?" Luka said.

"Uhm… well… he was drunk." Miku said.

"In the middle of the day?!?!" Luka shouted. A couple of the other people of the restaurant gave her funny looks and started whispering so she quieted down. "Geez, he's so irresponsible."

"Apparently the Kagamine's stole Kazuhito-san's car." Miku said, giggling a little.

"My god, they're crazy. They're going to go to jail someday. I swear they are." Luka said, sighing.

"Here is your food." A waiter said, out of nowhere.

"Thank you!!" Miku said, licking her lips.

"Thanks." Luka said.

"You are most certainly welcome. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He said and walked away.

"He's nice." Luka said, starting to eat.

"I have a question…" Miku said, looking at Luka seriously in the eyes. "Are we um… going out now? Like a couple? A thing? Um…" Miku's face turned red, and she stuttered.

"Well, yeah I suppose we are." Luka said smiling, liking the sound of it.

"But, why? I mean, why did you decide to go out with me? There are plenty of other people who are a lot better than me." Miku asked.

"Well… I guess, they just wouldn't be for me. Over the time I've been with you, I've begun to not even imagine what it would be like without you. I constantly think about you, and I don't know how you didn't notice how I always stared at you. I guess what I'm trying to say is… um, that is…" Luka scratched the side of her face and turned red. "Um-um-um-um-um-um! I love you!" Luka said. Miku stared for a second, surprised. Then she smiled and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Luka asked.

"Well, I'm glad you love me. Because if you didn't, I wouldn't be able to see this nervous side of yours. And I wouldn't be able to be together with you. And I'm glad that I love you too." Miku said smiling. Luka just turned red.

"And so the tables have turned for the time being, haven't they?" Luka said, sighing.

"I guess they have." Miku said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

UUUUUGH I had 30 minutes to write that, but I wanted to get all the idea out of my head, and now I have like hand cramps!!!! So tired….

Anyways, my EVIL parents took my laptop away from me yesterday, because I had 3 missed homework's for the trimester… EVIL PARNETS !!!!!!!!

Alright, I didn't actually know that's what was going to happen in the chapter…


	7. SHORT STORY

… my parents took away my computer yesterday…

Don't own vocaloids

_**SIDE STORY: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin**_

"Weeeee!" Rin shouted at the top of the road roller.

"Why do I have to drive?" Len said, sighing.

"Because, you look cooler driving." Rin said, kicking her legs in the air.

"Or is it just because you look cooler on the top?" Len said.

"Hm? Len, I'm not into twincest." Rin said.

"That's not what I meant!" Len shouted. "One day, you're going to fall off the road roller, and I'm going to run over you!"

"Oh don't take it so seriously! I was just messin' with ya!" Rin said.

"Shut up already. Where are we going, anyways?" Len said.

"You promised me ice cream!" Rin said.

"Well, I take it back. I was feeling nice but I'm not anymore." Len said.

"But-but!" Rin said, pouting. "You're so mean!"

"You're supposed to be the older twin. Be more mature."

"Oh, what difference are a couple of minutes?"

"I don't know, but I would like what went wrong with you. Maybe the first second you were born, you fell on your head. That would explain a lot." Len said, as a foot came flying at his head. "AAAH! THE HECK! THAT HURT!" Len's face hit the passenger seat, his hands flying off the wheel.

"Hey, don't take your hands off the wheel!" Rin shouted. Len rubbed his head and tried to grab hold of the wheel again, but the world was spinning.

"You just kicked the crap out of my head! How am I supposed to not let go of the wheel." Len shouted back, the world still spinning, desperately trying to find the wheel.

"WATCH OUT, LEN!" Rin shouted. She jumped down into the passenger's area and held Len down. A second later they crashed into a wall. Rin held tight onto Len. When the crash ended, Rin took the keys out of the road roller and coughed. Len rubbed his eyes and coughed. A couple seconds later they heard police sirens. The twins sneezed simultaneously.

"Someone's talking about us?" they said together.

_MEANWHILE AT LUKA AND MIKU_

_"My god, they're crazy. They're going to go to jail someday. I swear they are." Luka said, sighing._

_BACK AT THE KAGAMINE'S_

"Should we make a run for it?" Rin said.

"Well, we could have tried, but my head is spinning from that freaking kick!" Len shouted. He felt his arm pulled and suddenly he was on Rin's back.

"What… are… you… doing?" Len said slowly.

"I'm going to carry you." Rin said.

"I'm heavier than you."

"So? I'm strong."

"Geez, whatever." Len said. "If we get caught, I'm blaming this all on you."

"Yes, brother." Rin said, and started to sprint off, away from the police officers.

"What's with the "yes brother"? That's too formal for you." Len said.

"I don't know. I thought it would sound cool." Rin said. Len could tell she was smiling.

"So how many times has this been?" Len asked.

"Uhm, I think this is the seventh time." Rin said. "But this is the first time I've had to carry you."

"There's a first for everything." Len said.

"That's true."

"I just wish this wasn't part of everything."

"I'm going to hold this against you, for a very long time, you know."

"That's why I wish it wasn't part of everything." Len said. Rin just giggled.

Eventually they were caught by the police. That was the seventh time they were caught by the police. They were considering putting them in jail, but the Kagamine's knew how to use their cuteness to an advantage, even if Len hated being called a Shota.

Sorry I couldn't make a story yesterday!

I'll try to make an actual chapter later or tomorrow, I just wanted to get something up.

But my parents might take away my computer during the weekend….


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo!

I don't own vocaloids

"So what do you want to do now?" Luka asked Miku as they walked out of the sushi place. Miku had her self wrapped around Luka's arm, smiling and humming.

"Hmmm… let's… let's just go home." Miku suggested.

"Hm? Ok." Luka said, opening the passenger door of her car for Miku.

"I don't get to drive this time?"

"No, I am. I drive much faster." Luka said.

"Are we in a hurry?" Miku asked.

"Well, no, but you just drive _so_ slowly, and it kind of bugs me." Luka admitted.

"Why?"

"Well… I guess I just have a need for speed."

"That's weird." Miku said, laughing. Luka had started driving.

"That's hurtful."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive or anything."

"I was being sarcastic." Luka said, chuckling. "I don't get offended that easily." Luka reached a hand over and pet Miku on the head.

"Hey I'm not some kind of pet." Miku said.

"But you're so cute!" Luka said. Miku turned red and mumbled something Luka couldn't hear.

"You know Luka… I was reading a magazine and it said that tossing around the word "love" without actually being in love could be a bad thing. Do you think that's true?"

"Well, I guess. I mean if you make someone believe you're in love with them when you're not it'll just become complicated and painful."

"Yeah, I sort of thought something like that. I'm just glad that I really love you!" Miku said, smiling. It was Luka's turn to turn red.

"Didn't you just say not to toss it around a lot?"

"Yeah, if I wasn't actually in love. But I have to be in love with you, there's no other way to describe this feeling. Its nothing sappy like every time I see you I go doki doki, even if its true, but I just feel like… being next to you is enough to make me happy." Miku said, with a hand on her chin. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well, the thing is it's complicated… at first it was like I was a school girl all over again, but I think my feelings matured… Like… when you're around, I just become warm on the inside. My stomach gets a case of the butterflies every time you smile, but I like it. My throat tightens whenever I see your eyes glisten and I wouldn't ever want to lose that feeling." Luka said, bright red.

"Love seems like a complicated subject in general." Miku said.

"Yeah, it's an intricate concept."

"I kind of wish they had a class on it at school, because I sort of hated the feeling when I first fell in love."

"Why?"

"Well… the thing is… well, I only just realized recently that I'm in love with you, but I think I have been for a really long time. In fact I only realized it today. I suppose the first time I fell in love with you was at the first concert I went to. You were just so amazing and you moved me. But I felt jealous of all the people in the front who got to touch your hand. I became irritated when the guys started feeling your legs, even if you did bat them away in a second, but I was slightly jealous. I think that's how it all started. And then I became a singer and got to meet you. And then I moved in with you. My feelings have only heightened since then. I know it might not be appropriate, but I actually imagined having sex with you a couple of times." Miku explained. Luka turned red at the last comment.

"Would the first concert you went to happen to have been 5 years ago? In _**(city name here)**_?" Luka asked.

"Oh yeah!" Miku said. "I had to take a train to get there!"

"Well, that was the first time I ever saw you. I saw you standing still and I wondered why you didn't dance or sing along. I wanted to go out and ask, but that would have been odd. I think what attracted me to your sight is your bright green and bright blue outfit." Luka said.

"Oh, yeah. I had just bought that outfit. My mom got it for me, because she thought it would be cute."

"It was, it was." Luka said.

"I'm glad. Although I'm a little embarrassed that you saw me when I was so young. I mean I hadn't matured at all! I mean at least now I have a small chest, then it was almost like I was a guy! I had to let my hair grow out for those 5 years, because every one thought I was a boy!" Miku said.

"I could tell you were a girl by the way you stood… boys tend to slouch more. Although… I want to see a picture of you when you were little!" Luka said.

"Absolutely not!" Miku shouted.

"I'll show you a picture of when I was 11." Luka said.

"Really?"

"Well, you think you looked like a boy? You'll be surprised when you see this." Luka said, going through the glove compartment with one hand. She pulled out a piece of paper and showed Miku.

In the picture was a little boy with short spiky hair that stuck out from underneath a black knit hat, and a goofy grin. He had on a white dress shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He was really cute. He had small dimples and his eyes twinkled behind a pair of blue glasses.

"I think you handed me the wrong picture." Miku said.

"No, I didn't. That's me. It was more around the age of 13, but it's me." Luka said. "Actually, a lot of people used to think me and my little brother were twins."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's actually your age. His names Luke." Luka said.

"How were you confused for twins? He would be like 9. Wouldn't he still look more like a kid?"

"Well, I looked younger then I actually was for a while. I eventually started to mature as a girl, but that was when I was like 15. My brother laughed at me a lot because of it, and the fact that he was maturing faster than me didn't help."

"Really? He seems kind of cool." Miku said.

"Maybe I should take you to meet him at some point."

"Sure."

"Just don't decide that you would rather be with him than me."

"I don't think I even thought of that. I don't think I could ever even try, if I wanted to."

"That's good. How about instead of going home, we just stop by my parents house and say hi. I think they want to meet you anyways." Luka said.

"Um, ok… uh, maybe we should go home first. So I can change my clothes, and maybe grab your parents a present, I should take a shower… um…" Miku said nervously.

"It's fine my parents'll love you! They love cute girls! Although, it's kind of creepy of my dad."

"Al-alright."

"Ok, well lets go!"

"Yes, Luka-sempai…" Miku said.

Alright, I have no idea how old "Luke Megurine" is. He's fan made, so I suppose he's the same age as Luka but… I adjusted him for the story.

Anyways… my baby sister is in my bed…. And she smells POOOOOPY!

Oh and a good song for hard Kagamine fans – such as I – is Gekokujou or Revolution. I love that song. I love how they rap. And Len is super hot, he not Shota!


	9. Chapter 9

Bow-chica-wow-wow

Don't own vocaloids

* * *

Luka rang the door bell. Miku was fidgeting with her feet, breathing nervously. Luka looked down at her and pet her on the head.

"Calm down, already. My parents are some sort of evil monsters. At least not around other people." Luka said.

"But what if they don't like me? What if they hate me?"

"Well, it'll suck for them, wont it? I just won't be visiting them then, that's all."

"I wouldn't want to take you away from your family."

"It's really ok! They don't dislike people that easily. One time I even had a friend almost burn down our house, and they still didn't dislike them. In fact, they said it was one of their favorite people."

"So should I try to burn your house down??"

"Well… no that's not what I was saying. They'll like you, ok?"

The front door opened revealing a young man with short pink hair and almost the exact same face as Luka.

"Onee-chan? Why didn't you tell us you were stopping by?" He said. "Oh, you have Miku with you. Well, mom and dad just ran out a second ago to buy some groceries, so why don't you hang around a bit?"

"That's what we were planning on doing." Luka said.

"U-u-u-um, hi!" Miku said, bowing.

"Oh, um hey. There's no need to be so formal. A friend of Luka's is a friends of mines." Luke said.

"That didn't make sense."

"Isn't that a saying?"

"I'm pretty sure you said it wrong…" Luka sighed.

"Oh… um… well my bad. Come on in, anyways. I was just playing Super Smash Brawl Brothers on the Wii. Want to play?"

"Sure. Let Onee-chan show you how it's done! Miku and I play video games all the time at our house. In fact, we just beat Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare on the hardest level a week ago. Right, my trusty side gun?"

"Yeah! Luka gets really intense when she plays though." Miku said.

"I know, right! When we used to play, she would scream and throw things when she started losing."

"Yeah and sometimes when she's winning she just starts cursing at the TV for no reason."

"One time I was playing Street fighter with her and she just started-"

"WE'RE DONE! I GET IT ALREADY!" Luka shouted, shoving her hands on Luke's mouth. She felt something hot and wet on her hand and yanked it away. She glared at Luke, who was sticking his tongue out playfully.

"What are you, an 8-year–old kid?" Luka said.

"What ever works, I get to work with."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"It's a saying!"

"I've heard that too, Luka." Miku said.

"Oh, well then I guess I'm wrong."

"See, Miku knows what she's talking about! Anyways, come inside, it's cold." Luke said, moving out of the door way. Miku and Luka walked in and took off their shoes. Miku gazed around the house. Miku had actually expected it to be bigger, but it still had a homely feel in it. It smelled nice, like fresh blueberries muffins, but when she asked if there was any, it turns out that it was just an air freshener.

"Would you guys care for some drinks?" Luke asked, as he walked through the kitchen.

"Get me some apple juice please." Luka said.

"Do you have vegetable juice by any chance?" Miku asked.

"Um… we have V8. Is that good?" Luke said.

"Yep, perfect!"

"Alrighty then. Here ya go!" Luke said, tossing a V8 to her.

"Thank you, Luke-san." Miku said.

"No problemo!"

"Its pro-bla-mo. Stupid." Luka said.

"Oh, what ever!" Luke said, dismissing it. "Anyways, lets play!"

"I want to be Link!" Miku said.

"Well, I'm PIT." Luka said.

"Psh, how weak! I shall be the pokemon trainer!" Luke announced.

"You both are going down! Feel the wrath of the angel!" Luka shouted, getting into the "zone".

"Hey, what'd ya say to you and me teaming up and taking Onee-chan down?" Luke whispered to Miku as Luka went on a rampage at how she was going to crush them.

"Sure, let's do it!" Miku said, giggling. Luke blushed a little and smiled back.

_Wow she's really cute…_ Luke thought. _Maybe, just maybe, she'll go out with me._

When the game started, Luka didn't get that they were both going after her, she thought they might be missing each other and hitting her. Halfway through the round, Luke and Miku high fived and laughed when Luka died, and that's when she figured it out. And at that point she was ruthless and didn't die again. They played for an hour, and Luka won every time. After the hour passed by, Miku and Luke arms were so tired that they didn't even bother trying to move them and just slumped down on the couch. Luka had a foot on the table and was bragging about her talent with plenty of energy left, when Luka's parents came home. They had their arms full with brown bags and came in to Luka's ranting, standing in the door way. She turned her head and saw her parents and immediately took her foot off the table and sat on the couch next to Miku.

"Luka? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would have been here a lot sooner! Oh and you have a friend? Is this Miku?" Luka's mother said.

"Um, yes! I'm Miku. Sorry to barge in like this." Miku said, nervously.

"Oh, gee it's ok. Actually I've been asking Luka to bring you here. I wanted to meet you."

"Yes, so have I. I am most interested in how you were able to become such a hit at such a young age. Aren't people afraid that your voice will change when you get older?" Luka's dad said.

"Um, well, I hope it doesn't." Miku said.

"Oi, don't say things like that, its just mean." Luka said. "She'll be fine, alright?"

"It was just a question there was no need to become so defensive." Luka's dad said.

Luka's parents came in to the house and placed the groceries on the counter top in the kitchen. Luka's mom had shoulder length white hair, and a kind face. There wasn't a single wrinkle on her face, and she had a nicely shaped body, not to skinny, not to fat. She had on a yellow t-shirt and jeans. She didn't seem to stop smiling. Luka's dad had more of a stern look to him. He had short spiky red hair, and black glasses. He didn't smile, but he didn't look mean either. He had a thin, slightly muscular body. He had a large cut down the right side of his face that went over his eye. His right eye was completely white.

"So, let me introduce you to my parents. Obviously this is my mom and this is my dad." Luka said, pointing to her parents. "Hmm, a background check. Actually, my mom has had white hair for her whole life. No one really knows white, the doctors think it might be some weird disease but it's not anything fatal. I don't think I've ever seen her get angry."

"Don't be silly. I get angry."

"Mom… remember that one guy who threatened to kill you, because you bumped into him? And then he held a gun to your head? You just smiled." Luka said.

"Well… he just had such a pleasant smell. Very floral." Her mother said.

"Honey, I had to beat the crap out of him to get him to leave." Her dad said. He had a deep voice.

"There is only one time my mother has ever gotten angry. And that was at my dad. I'm not clear on the specifics, but I believe it was the first time they had went on a date. They went to a really expensive restaurant, and my dad lost all the money he had been saving for around a year. My mom got so angry that he would spend so much money on her that she threw a spoon. You see the scar on his face? That's from the spoon." Luka said. Her dad chuckled a little, while he mother scolded her.

"Don't tell her these things. I really regret it. I'm sorry!" her mother said, fussing over her dad.

"I don't really care. It even looks pretty neat." Her dad said, running a finger over it.

"But I made you blind in one eye!"

"It's fine, really. It's been 22 years!"

"Really? That's two years before Luka was born, right?" Miku asked.

"Yep! We've been happily married for 21 years!" Luka's mom said.

"So you were married for a year before she was born?"

"Mhm. Actually, everyone told me I was making a mistake marrying this guy. Look how wrong they turned out to be." Her mom said, hugging her dads arm.

"Well, it's not like everyone told me that I should marry you." Her dad said, although he was smiling.

"Really? Why?" Miku asked.

"They got married at 18." Luke said from the couch.

"Realy?! So young? And you guys didn't ever split up?" Miku said, interested.

"Nope… and we had these two wonderful kids." Her mom said, smiling.

"You're just saying that because we have a guest over." Luke said.

"I am not! You two really are some amazing kids. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you went on to sing too, Luke. You have the voices of angels." Her mom said.

"You guys really do make us proud. I would trade my family for anything in the world." Her dad said.

"Yeah, we may not seem like it, but we really are close. There is almost nothing I wouldn't do for my fam." Luka said.

"OOOH GROUP HUG!" Luke said, sarcastically running over and hugging his parents.

"Am I not in the family anymore?" Luka said.

"You guys really are close aren't you? I wish my family was this close!" Miku said.

"No you don't, sometimes it can be a pain. Nothing gets past my mom. Even things no one else know about but me, and I only think them, she finds out."

"Oh that reminds me!" her mother said. She took an empty plastic bottle out of the recycling and stomped on it. "MAZEL TOV!"

"Huh?" everyone else said.

"This means my baby won't get married, but… that's ok! Luke'll just have enough grandchildren for the both of you!" her mother said.

"Um, honey? What are you talking about?"

"Well, didn't you know? Alright well first off, look at the body language between Luka and Miku. Luka's completely in a "don't touch my woman" position, all over Miku and Miku's just being passive and allowing it. Look they're even holding hands!"

Luka and Miku looked down to see that they were in fact holding hands. Luka actually was sort of on top of Miku, and Miku looked like she slightly enjoyed it.

"These girls are definitely in love. I mean look at their eyes. I don't think Luka's eyes have ever looked like that. They're just sparkling." Her mom said.

Luka and Miku turned bright red and separated. Her mom just looked at them with a spark in her eye and a smile. Her dad tried to keep from chuckling, but her brother looked depressed.

"And I thought I might have a chance with her! Aw man!" he said. Suddenly he smiled. Luka glared at him.

"You better not try anything funny!" she shouted.

A second after she said that, he reached over the couch to Miku's chin and held in his hand, gently. He stretched himself over her and looked into her eyes.

"You know… if you ever get bored of her, you can come to me! Besides, aren't I the better pick? I mean we practically look the same, and we can act the same a lot."

"Um-um-um, please get off of me!" Miku said, pushing Luke off of her.

"Oof!" He landed flat on his butt on the floor. "Usually, no one can resist me when I do that." He said, confused.

"Well, cut it out dammit!" Luka said, throwing a pen at his face.

"Oh well, at least admit it. I mean, you almost fell for it one time!"

"What are you talking about?! I taught you how to do that! The closet thing to that is when I first showed you the technique, and I didn't even do anything!"

"Well, it was just a test. I mean if she went with me, she wouldn't be good enough for my Onee-chan!" Luke said, stomping off to his room.

"He really was just trying to look out for you, you know." Her dad said.

"Well, he can butt out! Mind his own business! I can take care of myself! I don't need my kid brother taking care of me!" Luka said.

"Um, Luka? You should calm down. He probably meant well… although, about this "technique". Do you use it often? On people I don't know?" Miku said, having a deadly look to her. She was smiling but she looked extremely scary.

"Um, no not recently. I stopped using it after I met you." Luka said, looking the other way, embarrassed.

"Oh, ok!" Miku said, getting her cute girl image back. She smiled and hugged Luka around the waist.

"So you two really are together?" her dad asked.

"Well, yeah. Why?" Luka said.

"Well… its just that…" her dad started to cry. "Why couldn't you have picked someone better? She is not worthy of your love!"

"Dad! She's perfectly fi-" Luka stopped talking as her dad kneeled on the ground and took Miku's hand.

"Please take good care of her. And if you ever want to dump her, but are afraid she'll get violent, you can just call me!"

"SHUT UP!" Luka said, hitting her dad on the head. Miku giggled.

"It's ok sir. I don't think I'll ever break up with her."

"Well this brings up an awkward question… will this make her your first?" Luka's mom asked Miku. Miku turned bright red and nodded.

"Be gentle to her Luka! You know she may not seem like it, but my baby here is still a virgin too!"

"SHUT UP! Miku we're leaving!" Luka shouted, picking up Miku in the princess style hold and storming out the door.

"Bye bye! Come visit again some time soon!" her parents called.

"God, so annoying sometimes. I don't even remember why I wanted to bring you there!" Luka said, starting the car.

"I like them. They're nice people. I'm glad you have such a pleasant family." Miku said, smiling.

"Well, glad you like them, even if I don't."

"Should I take you to see my family at some point?" Miku asked.

"If you want to."

"Ok, well, I'll make pans to eventually. My family's not nearly as fun as yours though."

"I think that might be a good thing."

Miku just giggled while Luka scowled at the awful experience.

"You know Luka, you call me cute all the time, but you can be awfully cute too." Miku said.

"Um, thanks." Luka said, turning a bit red.

"I love you."

"How many times do you think you've said that today?"

"Not nearly enough."

"Love ya too."

"I know." Miku smiled and enjoyed the warmth in her chest

* * *

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr

I'm sooooooo tired, but I don't really wanna go to sleep.

I hadn't planned on making this chapter so long…

Anyways, COMMENTS REVEIWS W/E! GIVE 'EM TO ME PEOPLE!


	10. Chapter 10

Mondays are never fun…

I don't own vocaloids

* * *

Luka had just taken a shower and was in a tank top and shorts, with a towel on her head. She walked down the hallway, her wet feet leaving a small trail behind her. She was walking to her room. The familiar smell of those plug in air fresheners that Miku had bought one day filled her nose. At first she had hated them, but some how she didn't feel as calm without the smell. Her eyes found themselves staring at a weird water stain that Miku had made when she first moved her. She had taken a shower and slipped and hit her head on the wall. Usually it wouldn't have matter, but Miku had so much hair and the water was still in it, so it was almost like some one had just thrown a bucket of water at the wall for no reason. Luka chuckled a little, and continued walking. She passed a mirror, with pictures of her and Miku around it. One picture, Miku's favorite, was one of Miku in the front with a finger peace sign and Luka hugging her from behind her with a huge smile. She had said that it made Luka look like a little girl who had just gotten a new teddy bear.

"Geez, she really has made her mark here, hasn't she?" Luka said under her breath, laughing a little. Miku and Luka had lived together for exactly one year and four months. Luka and Miku had been a couple for a week of those sixteen months. Luka felt like it could have been forever. She wouldn't have minded. Suddenly she felt two arms around her waist and a head pressed against her back.

"I don't suppose you would be talking about me, would you?" Miku said. Luka's shirt did a weird vibrating thing as Miku spoke. Her shirt became warm in that spot because of Miku's breath. Luka put her hands on Miku's and leaned back a little.

"What if I was?" she said. Miku tightened her grip, and let out a breath on Luka's back.

"Hmm… I don't know. It was just a question of whether you were or not. Although, if you were, it's nice to know your thinking about me." Miku said, smiling. Luka could feel it on her back. She couldn't help but smile too. Her towel fell off her head and onto the floor. Her wet hair fell onto of Miku's dry hair. The air turned damp, but the smell didn't really bother either of them. They both enjoyed the closeness of their bodies, but their hearts kept beating faster. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, when Luka's phone rang. She reached into her pocket, carefully maneuvering around Miku, so she didn't move.

"Hello? Megurine-san, here." Luka said. Miku made an annoyed sound, and Luka rubbed her hand with the one hand that was free.

"LUKA!" Screamed an excited Gakupo. "Guess what? I'm having a party over at my house! C'mon, c'mon!"

"Well… I'm going to have Miku if she wants to come." Luka said.

"I was going to invite her too, actually that's why I called you. I called her a minute ago, but she didn't pick up. I though maybe she was with you. So, can you come?" he said, happily.

"Hey, Miku. Do you want to go to a party, at Gakupo's and Kaito's?" Luka asked.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun." Miku said.

"Alright, we'll be there. What time?" Luka said into the phone.

"Whenever's fine. The party's until the last person leaves and it starts when the first person gets here! It's in celebration of my new personalized DDR!" Gakupo said.

"Oh, geez. This is going to be one of a long party." Luka sighed.

"Hell yes! Come over soon!" Gakupo said, and hung up.

"I don't know what we got ourselves in." Luka said, sighing.

"It sounds like fun, aren't you excited?" Miku asked.

"Gakupo's excited enough for the both of us." Luka said. "But I guess, I mean party's at his house are always ones to remember."

"It'll be fun, just you wait! Well, we better go change." Miku said, detaching herself, only to grab Luka's hand and run to her room.

"Um… my rooms right there Miku!" Luka said, as they passed it.

"Oh it's fine, you can just borrow some of mine!"

"It won't fit."

"Crap." Miku said, stopping. Luka ran into her, knocking her over.

"Oof!" they shouted as the fell with a THUD onto the wooden floor. Luka was on top of Miku, shaking her head.

"Ow… sorry Miku." She said, starting to get up.

"It's fine… I don't really mind." Miku said, grabbing Luka's arm, and pulling her in for a quick kiss. Miku let her go, and Luka pushed her self up, and helped Miku up.

Over their oh so short week, Miku and Luka had learned something. Miku seemed to be more of the dominant one in the relationship. Neither of them really cared, but it made them laugh sometimes. Luka was still more of the man of the relationship, though.

"Well, I'll be back in a minute!" Miku said, sprinting off. Luka watched her, smiling. She walked back into her room and picked out some clothes.

She decided to go with something simple but slightly masculine, since she knew she would try some DDR and a dress or skirt was out of the question. She got some black jeans, a black shirt and a pink tie. She took a look in the mirror and decided to leave her hair down. She got a pair of sunglasses to complete her look and opened her door. The seconded she opened it, she saw a blur of blue and stumbled back from a hug.

"Luka!" Miku said, hugging her tightly. "I'm ready to go!"

"Alright then! I'm ready too, so let's go." Luka said, picking Miku up princess style. Miku giggled and held onto Luka's neck. She buried her face into the nape of her neck and gave her a small bite.

"Ow, that actually hurts." Luka said.

"I guess that makes me a sadist." Miku, but she stopped biting her.

"What'd you say, we take the bike today? It's faster than the car." Luka said, smiling down at her.

"Sure, I guess. You better make sure I don't fall." Miku teased.

"You better hold on tight then." Luka teased back.

"Oh, I will." Miku said, squeezing Luka's neck.

"Geez, what is with you and harming my neck? Do you want me to die, or something?" Luka said, gasping for air.

"Sorry~ I'll be more careful. I love you." Miku said, batting her eye lashes.

"You know, I'm not mad." Luka said.

"Oh… well… I still love you!"

"Love you too." Luka smiled. Miku grinned widely. Luka felt as if she could just melt. She set her down as she reached her bike. She took a quick once-over at Miku's outfit. She had on a red plaid skirt and a purple t-shirt. It looked oddly familiar. The one thing Miku had on that looked normal were her bright blue high heels. She also had her hair in pig tails.

"Hmm, this outfit is different."

"I found this in your closet of old clothes." Miku said, jumping onto Luka's bike.

"Oh~? Why were you in there?" Luka asked.

"Um, no real reason…?" Miku said, putting her hair in a basket that Luka had put on the back of the bike.

"Really? It sounds like you aren't so sure yourself…" Luka said, taking her chin in a hand. She looked directly in her eyes and started moving her face closer.

"Huh? I do? Well, I am." Miku said, leaning in a little closer.

"Are you sure? You aren't going to tell me what you were doing?" Luka said, stopping an inch away from her face.

"I don't really remember…" Miku almost panted out.

"You don't remember? Did you try to?" Luka said, pulling away from her as Miku tried to close the distance.

"Of course I did." Miku said, visibly frustrated.

"Hmm… I don't think you really did." Luka said, purposefully blowing air onto Miku's face as she spoke.

"Nuu… eeehm… guuuurrrr!" Miku couldn't speak, and she was completely aggravated.

"What was that?" Luka said, allowing Miku to get a little closer to her. She could hear Miku's pants and breath mixed into one.

"I was looking… for…" Miku said, slowly. Luka drew a bit closer.

"For…?"

"Panties…" Miku admitted with a sigh.

"There was that so hard?" Luka asked. She touched her bottom lip to Miku's and stopped for a second. Miku grunted. "One more thing."

Miku skimmed her tongue across Luka's bottom lip in anticipation.

"You're a perv~" Luka purred before closing the final distance. The kiss started out light, but Miku wanted more. She pulled Luka closer so their lips were pressed together. She licked the outside of her lip for a second before Luka opened her mouth. Miku aggressively shoved her tongue in and began exploring Luka's mouth. It had been a while since they had shared such a passionate kiss. Neither of them could breathe a lot. They broke apart for a fraction of a second to take a breath and went right back into it. Luka tangled her hands into Miku's hair, her face bright red. Miku's hands slide on her body, from her thighs, up to her waist, onto her ribs, where she held them for a couple of seconds. Luka accidentally bumped her tooth against Miku's and made a move to move back, to apologize. Miku would have none of this, and held her tight. Suddenly she slipped one hand around her waist, pressing their body's together, while the other went under her shirt and smoothed over her stomach. Her hand went up further, just underneath her chest. Luka became flushed and nearly fainted, as Miku made a move for her breast. Her fingers slid over the mound slowly, sending chills all over Luka.

"Miku…… we shouldn't… do this right……. Here…" Luka panted out, between breathing breaks.

"Why not?" Miku growled.

"Well… we're on my bike. And we were about to go to a party, remember?" Luka said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm beginning to rethink if I want to go or not…" Miku said, re-positioning herself on Luka's bike.

"What are you some sort of sex demon? You wont be satisfied until someone gives you pleasure?" Luka said. She got on her bike in front of Miku, who proceeded to wrap her arms around her waist.

"Close. I'm a _crazed _sex demon. And I wont be satisfied until _I _give _you_ pleasure. I wanna hear you scream out my name, baby…" Miku whispered huskily in her ear.

"Alright, hold your horses. You're sixteen. You have plenty of time." Luka said, starting up the bike. Miku tried to object, but the engine was to loud.

_How can someone be so cute at some times and so… so __**horny**__ at other times? It just shouldn't be possible. _Luka thought. She sighed, but laughed slightly. _Well, she's my girl now… I guess maybe I should give her what she wants at some point… maybe in a week… and then I'll have her treat me to some tuna! Ah, what a good idea. _

Luka suddenly felt hands slithering up her shirt. She scowled. She couldn't get her hands away, because she was driving. It probably looked really odd to the people driving past them. Luka expertly weaved between the cars, and finally hit a red light. She put a foot out and slapped Miku's hands away.

"Are you trying to distract from driving?! What if we crash?!" Luka shouted.

"I'll die a happy girl." Miku said, smirking.

"You need to calm yourself. Listen, you're the one that said that you really wanted to go to this party, so behave yourself. Maybe, just maybe, I'll reward you when we get home, ok?" Luka said.

"Fine… I'll keep my hands off the rest of the night, but you have to promise to give me what I want all tomorrow!" Miku said.

"What?!" Luka shouted, as the light turned green. She felt Miku's hands move again. "Alright, sure fine!"

The hands retracted and Miku smirked.

"I win…" she said, as Luka started driving. Luka didn't hear her.

---------------------the drive is uneventful so I'm not writing the rest of it----------------------

"Luka! Miku!" Gakupo shouted. "Welcome, Welcome!"

"Hey, Gakupo! What's up!" Miku said, making her way into the house.

"Come on in guys! You're the first here, so lets get this party started."

Luka could hear "Dancing Samurai" blasting from the living room, with Kaito singing along. She thought she heard the Kagamine's.

"I thought you said we were the first one's here." Luka said.

"Oh, well, the Kagamine's were already here before hand, so they don't really count. They had to help set everything up and stuff." Gakupo said.

"Oh, alright." Luka said, and walked in.

**For the rest of the night Luka played DDR. Meiko, Teto, Ted, Neru, Haku, Dell, and Ruko showed up. They had a DDR contest and it eventually came down to Gakupo and Luka. The battle lasted three hours. Miku was on the team of Luka along with, Teto, Meiko, both of the Kagamine's and Ruko. Kaito was on the team of Gakupo, with Ted, Neru, Haku and Dell. The battle was fierce. Eventually Luka came out on top. At the end of the night, Luka felt that something was wrong. She looked down at her hand and noticed it was empty. Miku had stayed true to her word and hadn't touched her all night. **

_**Tomorrows going to be a long day…**_

_**-------**_

What'd ya guys think? Who knew Miku could be such a pervert. And I think Luka might be just a slight Masochist, if Miku's a sadist.

Anyways! I GOT A NEW LACROSSE STICK TODAY! I was so physked and pumped, that had the energy to write this in 30 MINTUES!!!

Yeah

I'm that good

Anyways… comment guys! I like them! I do!


	11. Chapter 11

Sprite + Beef Jerky

Expect a good chapter guys

Don't own vocaloids

******WARNING! MATURE CONTENT WAITING AHEAD!*******

* * *

Luka was having a nice dream at first. She was lying in a field of pure green grass, looking up at the clouds. It became better when Miku showed up. There were no need for words, Miku just lay down next to her. Luka turned on her side and took Miku's hand. Miku smiled at her. Luka smiled back, hoping to stay like that for a while longer. Suddenly a hand placed itself over her mouth, and Miku smirked. She struggled as Miku just looked at her amused.

And then she woke up. She still could barely breath.

"MMMPH!" Luka's eyes were wide, and fearful. It was completely dark, and she couldn't see anything. She flipped over violently and heard someone say "Ow!"

"Miku?!" Luka hissed. "Is that you!?"

"Yes… I didn't expect you to freak out so much." Miku whined.

"What the hell was that?! You could've suffocated me!"

"Well, I wanted to wake you up in a unique way." Miku teased, lying down on Luka's bed. Luka's eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark. She saw the outline of Miku's grinning face.

"Why the heck did you do it _that_ way?!"

"You didn't like it?" Miku frowned.

"I could've enjoyed it more, if I was _conscious_." Luka said.

"You're awake now…" Miku started to make a move. Luka put a hand in her face.

"I'm not in mood right now. I feel like I've only gotten an hour of sleep." Luka said, yawning.

"Wrong! You got two hours!" Miku said.

"WHAT?!" Luka shouted.

"Well… I was going to wake you up at 12… but I decided to be nice and waited an hour." Miku said, smiling.

"You're such a saint." Luka said, sarcastically.

"Well… you agreed to let me get whatever I want _all_ of today." Miku said. Luka sighed. "I want _you_, Luka. You count as something I get."

"So I'm just an object now?" Luka said.

"For today, yes." Miku said, grabbing Luka's thighs. Luka yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, you'll get a good nights sleep… in another 12 hours." Miku said, sliding her hands wherever they wanted to roam. Luka held back a small moan.

"Theses are going to be some long 12 hours, aren't they?" Luka said.

"You should just enjoy them…" Miku said, huskily in Luka's ears. "12 hours isn't nearly enough time to do everything I want to do with you…"

"So, tell me. What do you plan on doing today?" Luka asked, as Miku trailed her hands up her rib cage.

"Hmm… I guess it sums it up if I say… dirty… perverted… things." Miku said, kissing a trail up Luka's stomach as she pushed her shirt up with her hands.

"Is that so?" Luka said, panting slightly.

"Oh, I shouldn't forget this either!" Miku said, quickly tying Luka's hands to the bed post.

"What the heck?! What is that?!" Luka said, struggling.

"I took off your tie before you woke up. I knew I would have to restrain you at first." Miku said, kissing just underneath Luka's bra.

"What happened to the cute little girl I met a year and a half ago?" Luka teased. She gasped as Miku started to pull her bra down with her teeth.

"Hmm? She's somewhere. Maybe she grew up a little. Maybe she was always like this." Miku said through her teeth. She reached back and undid the bra. She carelessly tossed it on the floor with her mouth. She sat on tap of Luka and stared at her for a couple seconds. Even if it was dark, she was still able to marvel the image below her.

A topless Luka was sweating a little, her face was bright red, and she was tied to a bed post. Most guys would have had a boner. Miku just smiled. She threw herself on top of Luka, and Luka grunted at the sudden force.

"I don't think this is *huuuuuhm* very fair." Luka panted out, as Miku started messaging her breasts.

"How so?" Miku asked, moving her face down to make a trail of kisses from her neck down to her shoulder.

"Well… for one thing I'm tied up."

"Doesn't that make it more exciting?"

"No."

"You won't think that in a little while…" Miku said, letting out an evil chuckle as she began to suck on Luka's right breast. She started with a full "O" mouth shape, and slowly made her mouth close, dragging her teeth across Luka's skin. Luka let out an involuntary groan.

"Sfee! Yo' sta'tin' ta en'oy i' a'eady!" Miku said. Luka couldn't understand what she said at all, maybe it was because her mouth was full of her breast or maybe it was because Luka was in a complete haze. Or maybe it was both. Miku slid her tongue around Luka's nipple, earning herself moans. She raised a hand to the breast not getting attention and started to tease her nipple. She pressed it down and flicked it a couple of times. Luka arched her body, trying to move her arms. Miku smiled, and Luka could feel it against her skin.

"You're an evil girl, you know that?" Luka said, knowing full well Miku would just smile more. Instead Miku answered.

"Come over to the dark side…? Maybe I can convince you with this…" Miku said, taking her mouth off of Luka. She reached a hand down, and started pulling down Luka's pants. Luka attempted to take her hand and stop her, embarrassed, but her arms were tied tightly. Miku slowly pulled her pants down, until they were just above her knees. She tugged on her panties.

"How do you want it, this first time?" Miku whispered in her ear. "Want me to eat you? Or do you want me to stick my-"

"Eat me, godammit!" Luka hissed. She didn't really want Miku to finish that sentence. She knew it would just make her feel awkward, and make her body heat up. If it was possible for it to heat up anymore.

"Are you impatient or something?" Miku laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, that's it." Luka said quickly, biting her bottom lip. Her crotch was now exposed. Miku had at some point thrown her panties and pants on the floor.

"Hmm… well I'm sure you'll taste good. Maybe better than leeks." Miku said, and stuck out her tongue as she went down. She left a wet trail on Luka's stomach.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Luka said.

"Please do. And now… this hungry wolf must eat this poor helpless lamb. Bon e'petite. (if that's how you spell it). I'm starving!" Miku said, and shoved her head into Luka's crotch. Luka gasped. Miku stuck out her tongue gently and started just by quickly flicking her tongue against Luka. Luka gave out a loud moan, and Miku smiled. Luka was beyond caring at this point. Miku, after a minute, started fully licking her. Luka could here her make weird slurping noises, and made a mental note to scold her for it later. That was forgotten when Miku pressed her tongue harder. Luka was panting heavily at this point. Miku then tried out inserting part of her tongue inside of Luka. Luka let out a loud groan, and wrapped her legs around Miku's head. Her back arched and she bit her lip. Miku moved in tongue in and out of her, Luka starting to slightly tremble. Miku felt her legs vibrate around her head, and her ears rung. Miku was panting at this point too. Miku went back to licking her. She slipped her tongue all along her, leaving a sloppy wet trail. She made a point to nibble on Luka's clit for a couple seconds. Luka was uncontrollably moaning at this point. Miku smiled.

"Scream out my name, baby." She said, her words quivering against Luka.

"Miku… Miku… Miku…" Luka chanted, in between moans and pants. Miku resumed licking her. Luka was on the edge. Miku gave a quick hard lick and Luka climaxed.

"Miku!" She shouted, falling back down onto her bed. Her legs loosened up, letting Miku move her head.

"That's better." Miku said. She looked up at Luka. By now, Luka's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could see Miku looking at her. Her face was covered with Luka's juices and she was smiling. She slowly licked her lips, making a sloppy wet noise.

"Hmm… this is _leagues_ better than leeks. This is definitely my new favorite food. I'll have to it every single day." Miku said.

"Fat chance." Luka said, out of breath. "But it was… good." Luka admitted, blushing.

"Don't say "was"… I believe I still have 11 hours and 45 minutes left. And I'm still plenty hungry." Miku said, and moved her head back down. Luka moaned in frustration, and then moaned for another reason.

* * *

Yeah, I just changed to story to an "M" rating, because I feel like I couldn't just leave Miku off like that

She needed something.

Anyways, I start playing lacrosse tomorrow, so I might not be able to update like every day from now on. Wish me luck, e'erbody


	12. BIRTHDAY SPECIAL

Rawrsa. Yo yo, guys I'm back and better than ever! Jkjk, that's like what people say when they left the country or something

Anyways…

Down own vocaloids

----------------

_*note beforehand*: no this is not a real song, I'm just making the lyrics up on the spot_

"Hey Luka!" Miku said, walking in her room. She had a plate of brownies she had just made, and had hoped to share some with Luka. "What're you doing?"

"I'm writing a new song. If I want to stay at the top of the charts I've got to keep making songs until there are no more to be made." Luka said.

"Really? Can I hear it?" Miku asked. She placed the plate on her desk, and sat in another chair.

"Well… it's not done yet." Luka said, nervously.

"I don't care. Show me what you have so far. Maybe I can help." Miku said, her eyes gleaming. She seemed generally exciting and not for the now usual reason. It was as if the little Miku Luka had had known before was back.

"Alright, if you really want to hear it." Luka said. She pushed her chair back a bit, and pressed a couple buttons on her keyboard. A piano started to play. Miku was immediately entranced by the simple notes and how beautiful they sounded together. A bass joined in, and then drums. There was a guitar finally, and Luka closed her eyes.

_**Even if I were to secretly watch you**_

_**I'd know you'd be watching me too. **_

_**Even if I wanted to secretly touch you**_

_**You're already touching me**_

_**There's no way to curse you, **_

_**My ocean, you are a blessing**_

_**Sent from God, himself, to me**_

_**Because even if I am but a lowly pink daisy**_

_**Your oceans water will feed me**_

_**And one day, maybe **_

_**I'll become a flower big enough to even compete with you.**_

_**Together, you and me**_

_**Let's make a light purple. **_

_**My bed's mixed with blue and pink hair**_

_**And it makes a strange light purple around us.**_

_**Those plates we bought when we first lived together**_

_**I had never noticed before but**_

_**They were that same light purple color. **_

_**So, just maybe that **_

_**Light purple color**_

_**Is the color of love? **_

_**Ah, yes I believe that light purple **_

_**Will be our color**_

_**Forever, perhaps**_

_**Forever, maybe**_

_**Light Purple… li-li-light purple**_

Luka had written that song because it was their one month anniversary. She wasn't sure if Miku remembered, but she thought she might as well do something. It was a month ago, that her life had truly begun to her.

Luka took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The music continued, but Luka had no more lyrics to sing. Miku stared at her intensely, as if she was trying to make an important decision. Suddenly she launched herself at Luka and hugged her. Luka was surprised and sat frozen for a second. She finally wrapped her arms around Miku too.

"I love you Luka. I really, really love you." Miku said.

"I know, I love you too." Luka said, not sure what had brought this on. Maybe she did remember it was their anniversary.

"Oh, by the way… I have some brownies for you." Miku said, reaching to her side and holding out a plate. It was the same purple plate they had picked out when they started living together. Luka looked down at the plate. They were heart shaped brownies and on each of them, with purple icing, wrote "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKA! Love you!"

"It's… my birthday?" Luka asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, of course! How could you forget!!" Miku said, laughing. "You really shouldn't have to work so hard on your birthday!"

"Today was our one month anniversary. I was writing the song for you." Luka said, sheepishly.

"I thought, maybe hoped, that you would forget today was our anniversary." Miku said.

"Why?"

"So I could completely surprise you with more than one gift. Actually more than five." Miku said.

"Huh?"

"Well, this was the first one. The other seven are outside your room." Miku said, dashing out, bringing back in a red wagon with seven colorfully wrapped gifts.

"Here's one!" Miku said, handing her the smallest one. Luka opened it to reveal a picture of her and Miku in a heart frame. Miku was giving Luka a kiss on the cheek while Luka smiled, a bit red.

"Thanks, I love it." Luka said, smiling.

"Don't say that yet! You still have six more to open!" Miku said, giving her the next one.

Luka opened it, revealing a new laptop. It was shiny and pink, with blue around the rims. It had an octopus with a leek on it. Luka couldn't help but laugh.

"I love this too." Luka said.

"No! Don't say that yet! We haven't gotten to the best one yet! That's last! So don't say it again until you open that one!" Miku said, and gave her another present.

Luka unwrapped it, and held several sushi coupons in her hand, along with a bunch of music store gift cards.

"Thanks, Miku." Luka said, smiling.

"No problem! Next one!" She handed her another present.

Luka held in her hands a big red heart pillow. It was about the size of her back. It had the words "Megurine Luka" written on it, surrounded by smaller pink hearts. In each of those hearts were little blue "Miku"s. The names were crudely sewed on, and the pink hearts were coming off in some places.

"Um…" Luka looked at it for second.

"I made it myself! Along with the help of the pillow store around the corner!" Miku said proudly. Luka smiled.

"I use it every day, when I go to bed." Luka said.

"Don't forget your back, when I'm having sex with you!" Miku said, quickly.

"Is that the main purpose of it?" Luka asked.

"Well…"

"I suppose it isn't that bad…" Luka said, and Miku grinned. Luka just sighed.

"On to the next on!" Miku shouted, handing her a small present.

It was the album of Miku and Luka songs they had made. Its last song was "Magnet". Luka looked at the cover art, and sighed. The position had been Miku's choice of course. I'll leave it to your imagination what it looked like, just think "what would Miku do…?"

Before Luka could say thanks, Miku handed her another gift. It was a big blue blanket. It was made of wool, and was sure to keep Luka warm. And it was comfortable to lay on top of.

The next gift was a new iPod. It was black, with a picture of Luka on the back of it.

"Why don't you put a picture of you on it?" Luka asked.

"Because, I like seeing your face better." Miku said, acting as if it should be obvious.

"But… you know what, it's alright." Luka said.

"And now… the last present… I went through pain staking times to get this! I spent around $1,000 on it!" Miku handed her a gigantic boxed present.

When Miku opened it, it revealed a box saying "CUDDLY TOYS +". Luka timidly opened the top. When she looked in all she was pink and blue. She lifted them both up and revealed Miku and Luka plushy toys, about the size of Luka together. Miku had a peace sign, and a grinning face. Luka's had a slight blush and was grinning shyly.

"They're so cute! I love them!" Luka said, tackling Miku with a hug.

"I know you have a weakness for cute things, so I thought this would be appropriate." Miku said.

"I love them! Really, thanks!" Luka said, planting a kiss on Miku.

"It was worth it, just to see you like this." Miku said, sounding a bit love struck.

"I love you. I love you! I LOOOOVE YOU!" Luka said, continuingly kissing her.

"I didn't expect this much, geez." Miku said laughing. "Happy birthday/anniversary!"

"Yeah, happy aniversary!" Luka said, smiling

"How about I help you finish that song?" Miku suggested, returning the smile.

"Alright, let's get to work." Luka said, picking up the Miku doll, and placing it on her lap.

"Lets get cracking!" Miku said, putting the Luka doll on her lap.

------------

AAaaaah, daylights saving is taking a toll on me…

Its annoying I'm not tired at all

Anyways, I just wanted to write this down before I lost the idea!!! Good night!

I hope this was cute enough for all ya cutie lovahs!

PEASH *peace* OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

So long as there inspiration in me I will continue on! Trudge forth, trudge my warrior of imagination!!

Lol, don't know where that came from!

I don't own vocaloids!

--------

**THESE ARE TWO DIFFERENT MORNINGS, EXPLORING THE INNER WORKINGS OF THE LOVEEEEBIRDS MINDS**

**---**

**Luka**

"Luka… Luka… Luka… Luka… Mmmmmn." Miku said with a perverted grin in her sleep. "Don't hide… I'll… gently…"

"Honestly… what could you possibly be dreaming about?" Luka sighed, laying next Miku. Miku had crawled into her bed at some point in the middle of the night, and fell asleep there. Luka didn't really care, so she had wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled herself into her hair. Despite having so much hair, Miku's hair was really soft and light. Miku haired smelled like peaches. Luka looked down at her face. Her hair fell slightly over her eyes. Her mouth was partly open, and her eyes were squinted shut. It looked strangely cute, for Luka's little wolf, who's eye usually gleamed with intents that would make most gasp. In fact, Luka was sure if she could hear inside of Miku's mind, she would die of embarrassment.

So, for the moment Luka enjoyed the moment. The peach smelling hair, the innocent look on Miku's face, and the way her skin looked like cotton. Luka raised her hand to her face and smoothed it over her cheek.

"Luuuka~ Mmmmn…" Miku said, rubbing her face against Luka's hand.

Luka was worried she woke up at first, but when Miku resumed making soft breathing noises that usually occurred in sleep, she sighed. The term, don't judge a book by its cover, ran through Luka's mind. Miku had been a cute, easily lovable girl when she had first met her. They said that if a person's personality changed, you might love them less. Luka didn't find that true for Miku at all. Her personality did a complete 360, from being the shy, timid, nervous, fun loving girl to the wild, horny, seductive, wolf girl. Even though Luka always said no when they had sex, she never really wanted it to end. The way Miku would transfer to roughly handling her, to carefully moving her hands, as if she were glass. Luka secretly craved the way Miku's usually high voice, whispered in a husky voice in her ear. The dirty words coming from Miku sounded odd at first but Luka had gotten used to it. Miku's words could make her legs feel numb. Miku's voice made her feel as if she was walking on sand, with it going in between her feet, and the grain slightly scratching her feet. It was a bitter-sweet feeling, but you end up liking it the more you do it, and you start having the bitter less and less. That is, of course, unless you like the bitter. Luka liked the bitter. It sent a tingle down her spin, and through her nerves. It sent a chill through her blood stream, heightened by adrenaline and raging hormones. But what Luka liked most about sex, was when Miku looked up from her. No matter what she was doing, she always had the same slightly evil smirk, her eyes were always bright, shining like a star. It was almost completely impossible to resist her, yet some how Luka was able to occasionally. Luka loved to here Miku pant. Very rarely, Miku let Luka do something to her, and Miku's reactions were like a different person. She panted, she moaned, she groaned, she shouted, she hummed. Her face was always covered with sweat by the end, her eye lids have closed. One thing remained the same after every time they had sex. She would always say "I love you Luka." and then she would either fall asleep or make food. Luka sighed, quietly still trying not to wake Miku up. Suddenly she felt a small tug on her sweat pants elastic.

"What're you thinking about?" Miku asked, sticking her hand in without hesitation.

"Hey, stop! Not so early in the morning!" Luka said, reaching down to move her hand, but was to late. Miku quickly swiped down her, and Luka let out a moan.

"You're already so wet though… I wonder what you were thinking while I was asleep…" Miku said, playfully. She stuck a finger in and Luka let loose a loud moan in the sound of a hum. "It doesn't really matter… I'll have my way with you."

---

**Miku**

_Why are you so god damned hot?! Why can't I control myself?! Great, now that I'm thinking about it, I want to molest you in your sleep…_

Luka was lying on Miku's bed, wearing a tank top and short shorts. Her tank top was half up her front, and her shorts barely covered her legs. Miku had just gotten back from a week long camp the manager had sent her to. She had helped diseased kids sing and such.

And now she was back, looking at Luka on her bed. She held both of her suit cases in her hands, and a back pack on her back. She long blue hair was pulled back in a single pony tail. She walked over to Luka and lightly shook her.

"Luka. Lukaaaa~" She whispered. "Wakey, wakey. Look who's home!"

Luka just let out a groan and turned over. Miku giggled and sat down near the side of the bed. She rested her chin on the bed and stared at Luka. Her light pink hair didn't touch her face, but it did cover most of her forehead. Luka's eyes weren't closed tightly, almost open in fact. Her mouth was completely open and she was drooling a bit. Miku stared at it for a second. Without willing her body to do so, she leaned down and licked the trail of drool falling from Luka's mouth. She was startled by her own movement.

"I'm turning into a perverted old man… or maybe something worse…" Miku said, sighing.

Looking back on it, she hadn't always been this way. She used to turn completely red, just from the thought of holding hands with some one. Then she met Luka. Slowly, she became more and more perverted. She wanted to see more of Luka's body. She tried to catch peeks of her in the bathroom taking a shower. She was such a sex fiend. But it wasn't completely her fault. Luka could have tried to be a little less sexy, just a little at least. At first, the relationship between them had started off completely innocent. And then, the rampant beast inside of Miku let loose, and ravaged Luka almost every night. Luka would always protest, and Miku would begin to feel bad. It happened every time. But eventually Luka would stop and would start pulling on Miku's hair and screaming out and all that sexy stuff Miku loved. A 16-year old shouldn't have as much as experience as she did. It was probably some way illegal for her to be having this kind of relationship with Luka, who was 4 years older. Miku would break every law, every boundary, any possible rule, just to be with Luka, though. To Miku, Luka was the world. Even if every person on the Earth was against them, Miku would stay by Luka's side forever. And even if Luka banned sex, Miku would still stay with her. She'd have a hard time obliging, but she'd do her best, because a life without Luka was not something she could imagine. The first couple of years without her were just preparing herself for her. She looked at it as a way to make herself worthy of Luka. She still didn't feel like she was commendable enough to stay by Luka's side, but she knew that no one loved Luka as much as Miku. Her heart ached to be away from her. She could just sit in the same room as her for hours, not even touching or talking, and avoid boredom. Her heart pounded when they were near each other, and even when they had sex. Seeing Luka in a state like that made her mind go crazy. Miku often found herself love sick when she was at that diseased kid camp. Frequently people would walk up to her and say that she looked depressed and ask what's wrong. She would just merely answer that she was missing her best friend, in the whole world. She had looked forward to coming home and spending some time with Luka, but she was asleep right now. She looked like an angel, to Miku. She slowly got up and placed herself on her bed next to Luka, carefully.

"I love you." She whispered, and drifted off to sleep too.

----

hey-o! guess what

I just found a new manga, and it's good, I recommend it for comedy/romance ppl. Its called GE-Good Ending. I really like it.

Kay guys, cya laterz


	14. Chapter 14

I'd just like to say, that Len is the hottest Vocaloid… by far

I don't own vocaloids

-------

"Shh… it'll be ok… it'll be ok…" Luka said, petting her head.

"No, no, I don't want to be separated Luka." Miku cried.

"It won't be permanent. You're 16 already aren't you? You only have around two years before you can go other places. I'll be here waiting for you." Luka said, although she didn't want to be separated either. She didn't care about the fact that she looked like she could be from a horror movie her face was so bloody.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

"Miku~ Aaaaaaaahmmm…" Luka moaned, as Miku pumped her fingers in and out of her.

"Do you like it? Tell me, what do you want? Where do you want it?" Miku said. She slowly started to retract her fingers, in an attempt to tease her.

"I want it in me! Fast, hard, Miku~" Luka said, panting. Suddenly Miku's phone rang in her pocket. She froze for a second.

"Are you going to pick it up?" Luka asked, sounding a bit disappointed. Miku flipped her phone out and looked at the caller I.D.

"Oh, it's my parents. Yeah, I'll pick it up." She said, pressing the talk button. Luka started to get up and move away put Miku grabbed a leg and aggressively pulled her back down.

"Aaaahf!" Luka landed down on her bed, on her back.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" Miku said, putting her fingers back into Luka. Luka moaned, trying to be quiet. Miku curled her fingers slightly.

"You're horrible." Luka hissed. Miku just looked down and smiled at Luka.

"Oh really? How's Mikuo doing? Is graduation soon?" Miku said into the phone. She pumped her finger faster. Luka had to cover her mouth.

"Cool. So why are you calling me? I was sort of busy at the moment." Miku said, making it a point to start rubbing Luka's clit with her thumb.

"Well… I was about to eat something, and it smells really good." Miku said, sniffing the air. Luka sent her a disapproving glare, and Miku grinned and winked.

"Well, if I tried to eat it on the phone, I couldn't talk. It's messy and like liquid-y…… yes I know liquid-y is not a word." Miku said sighing. She added another finger.

"Huh? No that's just stupid." She gave one hard trust and it sent Luka over the edge. She arched her back and screamed out Miku's name.

"Quiet down!" Miku said, smiling. "Huh, nothing it was just Luka. What…? You wanna come over? Right now? Um… I guess that's ok. Let me ask Luka if it's alright." Miku said. Luka just looked up at her and nodded, to tired to try anything else.

"Ok, you can. I guess I'll see you in… 30 minutes, ok good." Miku said and hung up.

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep doing that, when you have your mother on the phone." Luka said, breathing hard.

"That's my decision, isn't it?" Miku said. "It _is_ my mother."

"Well, it's partly mine too. It's _my _body." Luka said, stubbornly.

"You could've moved away if you didn't want me to." Miku said back, flashing a grin.

"I was in the heat of the moment, ok? It's not my fault! Lust can cloud my judgment." Luka pouted. "I really should have some more self control."

"Alright, alright, it's my fault. Let's get you dressed shall we. Good thing we left your shirt on…" Miku said, already at a drawer. She pulled a couple things out, and sat back down before Luka could do anything.

"Up we go!" She said, and she pulled some blue panties up Luka's legs. She then put a mini skirt on her.

"Shouldn't I wear something a little nicer than a tight tank top and a mini skirt?" Luka said.

"Why? I like it." Miku said, grinning.

"But what about yo-"

"My parents? It's fine, they don't really care. I mean they're letting me live with you aren't they?"

"Well, I guess…"

"Just relax, ok?" Miku said, holding Luka's hands and looking into her eyes reassuringly.

"But what if they don't like me?"

"It's fine, they will."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Suddenly there was a bang at the door.

"Huh? That was only like 10 minutes. They must have had something they really wanted to talk about." Miku said.

"Let's go get the door." Luka said, holding onto her hand and dragging her along.

The second she opened the door, there was a tall angry green haired man and a short slightly pissed blue haired woman. It took all off a second for the man to storm in and take Luka's collar of her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!" He shouted. Luka stood, startled. She looked at the man, wide eyed.

"Dad?" Miku said. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't talk back young lady!" Her mother said, slapping her across the face. "Do you think we accept, LESBIANS in our kind of house hold?!"

Luka and Miku looked at them, wide-eyed and opened mouthed.

"Wh-wha-what?" Miku said, barely above a whisper.

"And **YOU**, to have even thought about seducing our daughter!" The man shouted in Luka's face. He took a fist and sent a sharp quick punch to her stomach. Luka gasped in pain. He sent another, harder, one to her stomach again. Then he gave his hardest to her face. She coughed up blood, and started bleeding from both nostrils.

"And to give in to such things! What a horrible daughter I have!" The woman said.

"Stop! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Miku said, trying to detach her father from Luka.

"Don't touch me, filth!" He shouted, and hit her hard. She fell to the floor and knocked her head against the wall. Suddenly Luka grabbed his hand. She started to crush it.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

"You can insult me… you can hurt me… you can humiliate me… all you want. But don't touch Miku." She said, an evil aura emitting from her. She threw his hand to the side, and let loose a wicked punch to his face. He fell back, and yelped.

"Miku, are you ok?" Luka said, going to Miku's side.

"Luka-Luka-Luka-Luka." Miku cried, her face buried in her hands.

"Shhhhh, stop it's ok… it's ok." Luka said, patting her head.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Her mother shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Luka shouted back, power emanated from her voice. The man and woman look startled and stopped talking. The dad narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"We'll be back in three days, for you Miku. We're sending you to a temple far away owned by a brother. He'll teach you to be holy. He'll try to take away your sins. And then you can be our little girl again. And we can set you up with some nice boys, ok?"

"No. No matter what you do, I will always love Luka. Just get out of here. I don't want to see you again." Miku said, not even looking at them.

"Fine, be that way. Just remember one thing. I have legal custody over you, still. You're only 16. There's not a whole lot you can do." He said, and walked out of the door, slamming it.

"I love you Luka. I love you. I love you. I love you." Miku repeated, as if she thought maybe, just maybe, it had all been a dream.

"Shh… it'll be ok… it'll be ok…" Luka said, petting her head.

"No, no, I don't want to be separated Luka." Miku cried.


	15. Chapter 15

First and foremost I owe an apology for not updating. I have been sick over the weekend and was not able to. In fact, I actually stayed home today, but I thought that I owed it to you guys to get even a little bit out.

I don't own vocaloids

------------------

It had been around fourteen months since that day. Luka had sadly watched Miku walk out the door. Her parents refused to let her even see her off at the air plane. Luka had trudged back into the living, threw herself on the couch and cried for an hour straight. The next day she had a cold. Luka wasn't even allowed to call her or send her letters. The first week, Luka felt nothing but coldness in her core. Her heart had become ice. She sometimes wished that Miku hadn't loved her back, and then she could at least continue to have a one-sided love.

Luka had thought maybe with time, she could have felt better. Maybe just the memory of her would be enough to keep her going. It was sometimes, but other times she didn't even want to get out of bed. She didn't eat much these days either. Her diet was composed of mostly tuna and leeks. Kazuhiro had become worried about her, and made several attempts to try and get Miku back. Kazuhito would stop by a lot with Rin and Len, and try to cheer her up, and Luka would try to put on a healthy and happy façade. Luka hadn't bothered to take down any of Miku's stuff and all the stuff that reminded her of Miku. They were the only things that inspired her to move forward. The pictures of her on the walls, the same water stain, her plates, her CD's, the birthday presents, the song she wrote for her. The one thing she didn't dare to venture towards was Miku's room. Miku had requested that nothing be taken out of it, because she was going to return in 2 years. She refused to have nothing to come back to. When her parents tried to take her furniture, Miku told them that it was Luka who had bought it, so it wasn't their property to take. Luka never went in there. It was a forbidden room that would just send her into a spiral of sadness.

About 2 months ago, Luka had bought a puppy, hoping that it might lessen her loneliness. She bought it from an old friend of hers, who had just had a pregnant dog. She had named him Ryouta. He wasn't very big to start, but he grew a lot. He was at her waist already. She wasn't even sure what type of dog it was, so she asked her friend. It was a Great Dane. Luka took great care of Ryouta. He was a light purple, with a blue muzzle. He was a very calm dog, but he still loved to play. Often times, at night he would curl up at Luka's feet, warming them up. He loved to be scratched behind his collar. Luka laughed when he thumped his leg happily. Her mood brightened when he was around.

"How surprised is Miku going to be when she comes home and there's a gigantic dog? You're going to love her lots too, right?" Luka said one day, petting his head with one hand and a book in the other. She was lying on her bed, and Ryouta had at some point joined her. "I think you will. You might like her more than you like me, huh boy? I wouldn't blame you, she's an amazing person. She's nice, and smart, and a good singer, and pretty athletic. And she has long blue hair that reaches all the way down to the floor. She is the single most beautiful person in the world. I can't wait until you meet her. I'm sure she'll love you too."

Luka became a bit teary eyed from talking about Miku, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Ryouta jumped off the bed and walked out.

"Where are you going boy?" Luka said, setting her book down and walking out of her room. She followed Ryouta, feeling quite familiar with the path. She couldn't place it at the moment, but the second Ryouta stopped at an open door, she knew where she was headed.

Miku's room.

"Why's the door open?" she said, moving the close it. Ryouta nudged it open with his head and just walked in.

"Ah! U-u-um! Ryouta, come back out boy. C'mere!" She called. She whistled for him, but he stayed in there. She looked into the room, feeling a bit nostalgic. She dared to take a step into the room. It was dark, so she flipped on the switch. Ryouta sat at the edge of the bed, a hand petting his head. His leg thumped happily. Luka didn't laugh this time. She busy staring in awe at the person sitting on the bed.

"M…miku?" she said, confused.

"Is that the only reaction I get, after I had to work oh-so-hard to get out of the wretched place?" Miku said, smiling. "And who's this?"

"This is Ryouta, I bought him a couple months ago." Luka said, turning a bit red, realizing that she had been staring for a while.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to call you a pervert~ I don't think I have much of a right to anyways." Miku said, giggling. Luka slowly walked over and sat next to Miku on her bed.

"What are you doing here? It hasn't been two years yet. You're not 18 yet, how did you get your parents to let you out?" Luka asked, still confused, but feeling euphoric with happiness.

"It's a long story, I'll have to tell you some other time, let's just say for now that it was a long and hard process, and it involved a lot of legal work." Miku said, leaning against Luka. Luka put her head on top of Miku's and sighed happily. Suddenly Miku sat back up.

"I just got an idea!" Miku said, wiping around and pinning Luka down. Luka yelped, but didn't make any movement to resist. Miku quickly wiped down Luka's pants and panties, expertly. She tied Luka's hand together with her belt. Then she crawled back to the other side of the bed. Luka expected her to just start licking her but instead she called the dog.

"Hey, Ryouta help me out a bit please." Miku said, getting the dog to come over. She gently took the dog's collar and brought him to Luka's crotch.

"Alright, I'll show you how it's done first and then you can do it ok?" Miku said, diving in. She earned herself a long awaited moan.

"There see, that's how it's done. You try now!" Miku said, pointing to Ryouta.

The dog timidly walked over and sniffed Luka. Then he just started licking like crazy. Luka couldn't do much, her hands being tied up and all. She couldn't keep herself quiet at all. Miku moved up at worked on her breasts.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal in more than 1 way." Luka panted out.

"Oh who cares!" Miku said, dismissing it. Luka hoped this would be over quickly.

Miku kept it going for at least 3 hours. Luka was exhausted afterwards.

"What a nice way to come back~" Miku hummed into Luka's ear. Luka let out a tired, annoyed grunt, and fell asleep. Miku wrapped her arms around her and slept to. Ryouta jumped on the bed and curled up by their feet, keeping a watch for anything.

-------

I actually like laughed while I wrote this. Or atleast the last part. I'm gonna go eat now, cuz I haven't eaten at all today.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicos y chicas!

See that clever Spanish right there, that is called skill.

Well, do to some intense taking care of myself, I feel a squint better than I did before.

And yes, I did say, a "squint". You heard it hear first!

Anyways, do not own vocaloids

------

"So Miku…" Luka said, sitting in the living room, watching TV. "Are you ever going to tell me how you got out of that place?"

"Well, if you're willing to miss you're show, and listen to the long and treacherous of Miku, then I'll tell you now."

"Alright sure." Luka said, turning off the TV, turning to Miku.

Miku cleared her throat and spoke in a dramatic voice.

"The day they shipped me off their, it was cold and rainy! Not even joking, it was freezing and the rain was freaking painful. I had on a poncho, no umbrella. I had worn sandals there, because it was warm when I got on the plane. The rain sloshed the puddles at my feet, causing a chill up my spine."

"Sloshed? You're losing me." Luka said, giggling.

"Hush! The story is not over child!" Miku interrupted. "The day of arrival, I was greeted – no not greeted, but hauled off into internal hell - by three short men, in strange dark green garb. They all had bright red hair with bright green eyes. I honestly thought they were leprechauns at first. I actually asked them if they were going to lead me to a pot of gold. They didn't see the humor in my joke. The second I walked up to them, they attached a chain to my ankles.

"I'm not a prisoner!" I had shouted at them, but they refused to say a word to me. They merely glared at me, and whispered among themselves. I could tell that these were going to be some painful days!" Miku stopped to take a sip of her drink and lick her dry lips.

"I spent the first five months, struggling and doing what ever I possibly could to rebut the system. They called me "disgusting", "filthy", "nauseating", "a mistake by God.", and all that crap, but what really kept me going was constantly thinking, _After all this is over, Luka will still love me. She'll still be there for me. I looooooove my Luka~_"

"You did not just randomly think that last part."

"What if I did?"

"That's just odd."

"Well, I love you anyways. So on with the story! I'm in the zone now! Oh this is actually my least favorite part… anyways. One day I was walking down the halls as usual. The leprechauns had tried to get me to wear their stupid robes, but I took scissors and cut them. Well some of the guys attending the school there saw me walking in the halls, and I had done cut a little off that day, so it was a bit skimpy.

"Hey there, what do you think you're wearing, dyke?" A taller one said to me. I tired to just ignore them and keep walking by.

"Ignoring me, sweet heart?" He said, grabbing my arm. I tugged and got away from him, but this guy was persistent.

"Grab her guys!" He shouted. There were three other guys, not very big, but still able to hold me down. I kicked and scratched at them, but they didn't let go.

"How about I try and make you the way God intended again? Come on this is the natural way to have sex, not sticking fingers" he snarled, ripping off my clothes. I screamed for help, but no one walking in the hallways stopped. In fact, a couple people called people to come and watch, and bring cameras and phones. At first the guy just started feeling me every where. It didn't feel right at all, but I refused to cry. Then… then… he went in me. It hurt, it didn't feel good."

"This bastard…" Luka hissed.

"Then other guys joined and masturbated all over my body and came all over me. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever had to be a part of. And all the people around me just laughed… and I sort of snapped. I twisted myself, and almost broke that guys dick. And then I tossed on top of half the other guys there. And that's when my bad streak started. I beat up almost every child attending that school, and a third of the adults. Finally the head at that school called my parents in and told them I couldn't stay here. My parents shipped me off to some isolation area for delinquent children, but they only take kids 10 to 16, so the second I turned 17, my parents tried to find somewhere else to put me. They couldn't find anywhere. So they locked me up in my own house. I tried to get you to come save me, but I had no contact with the outside world. It was a living hell. Then finally, my good ol' big brother Mikuo came home from college for a day. He wanted to know why the hell I was tied to a chair, with a bucket to my left and a water bottle to my right. I'm pretty sure that it was child abuse or abandonment or whatever. Anyways, he told my parents off, and he got me out of there. I think he might even consider trying to sue my parents." Miku finished the story with a sigh and a shrug. "So that's that.

"All these horrible things happened to you because of… me…?" Luka gasped. She felt icy cold on the inside. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she was dry.

"No! No! Don't think like that!" Miku said, quickly. "It was my fault! I should've just followed directions!"

"No… no… if you had just never… met me…" Luka sounded a bit on the edge.

"Don't say that." Miku said, grasping Luka's hands, staring into her eyes intensely, but lovingly. "If I hadn't met you, I couldn't be this happy. I wouldn't have the same inspiration to sing for people. I can't imagine a world without you."

"You went 16 years without me." Luka pointed out.

"I didn't know you then. Those must have been years that I needed to prepare myself for you." Miku said. Luka giggled a little bit at that.

"What?" Miku asked, confused.

"It's just that… I thought a similar thing to that a couple years ago. I guess great minds think alike?"

"Yeah I guess so…" Miku said, laughing, and pressed her forehead against Luka's. "Hey Luka?"

"Hnnnm?"

"I love you. A lot. So please don't ever wish that we didn't meet." Miku said, taking Luka's head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I wont do it again if it upsets you." Luka said, breathing against Miku's face. "Oh by the way…"

"…?..."

"I love you too." Luka said, and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

lazy and crazy rhyme…. I never actually figured that out

anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think I might be winding down on this story, and might start a new one. I'll keep a posted.


	17. Chapter 17

*intense yawn*

just took a nap, and I don't know, maybe something inspired me in my sleep

I don't own vocaloids

----------

.

.

.

"You are really stupid…" Luka sighed.

"Well, I never said I was a regular Einstein." Miku snapped back.

"But it takes someone truly stupid to do this poorly on an exam. Thankfully it's only a mock exam. " Luka said.

Miku had just taken exams to get into college. Miku and Kazuhiro had decided that she could put her career on hold for a while and send her to college to receive a proper education. Luka had merely suggested that she go somewhere close, in case something ever happened and one of them had to pick her up. She had decided to go to Vocal Oid Univeristy, or VOU for short. It was a school specializing in music, but it had plenty of promising courses, for the people who couldn't make it with music. Miku hadn't spent a lot of time studying for the exam, despite Luka's constant pestering about it.

"I am _not_ stupid, I just made a decision not to study. I'll study for the actual one, alright?" Miku said.

"Miku… you scored a **negative 7%**!" Luka shouted. "Studying now isn't going to help you a whole hell of a lot, now. You're definitely going to need a tutor!"

"I _will not_, under any circumstances, **HIRE A TUTOR!"** Miku shouted, pounding the table.

"Then how do you plan on getting into the school? Are you going to just play a game with luck!? Bribe the school?! Write the answers on your arms!?!?" Luka said, equally as angry.

"Maybe I will! Maybe I'll just do all of those!" Miku screamed, getting out of her chair, kicking it down.

"Alright, and how do you plan to get past all of those classes, HUH?! What happens when you get an _**F**_ in all of your classes?! Huh?! Do you think you can just get by easily?! Just because you have a lot of money, and everyone knows your name? And what happens if, lets say, your voice changes, and no one likes it anymore?! What're you going to do then?!"

"Why do you care, anyways?!" Miku shouted, attempting to storm out of the room. Luka grabbed her arm, and stared intensely into her eyes.

"Because I love you, and I just want to make sure you get what any body else can too!"

"So I'm not a normal person any more?!"

"No! You're not! You're Miku Hatsune, the girl every other girl wants to be! The girl every guy dreams of doing! The girl every adult would have wanted their child to turn out to be!"

"How is that a bad thing?!"

"Do you even _know_ how hard it is in the real world? You spent most of your life sheltered by your parents and then moved on to be a singer. Life isn't that easy. When you get old, you're going to find you can't sing like you used to anymore. You're gonna have to find some other means of making money! And besides, if you at least have a stable job by then, you won't have to do something sleazy!"

"You think I would do something sleazy?! You don't think I have better judgment than that?!"

"What if you have no choice? Money is a necessity in the contemporary world. If you don't have that, you have nothing!"

"Won't you be there to take care of me?! Wouldn't you at least try to help me out?!"

Luka fell silent. She shifted her eyes away from Miku. Miku narrowed her eyes.

"So that's how it is, huh? You're not going to bother to help the person you said you "loved", huh?" Miku spat.

"I didn't mean that, it's just… what if I'm not there?" Luka said, sadly.

"What… what do you mean?" Miku said, calming down a bit.

"It's just hypothetically, it's nothing." Luka said quickly. She let go of Miku's arm, and started to eat some soup she had. Miku looked at her for a second, and sat down next to her.

"Luka… is something wrong?" Miku asked slowly.

Luka remained silent. Miku gave her a couple minutes to say something, and then started to get frustrated.

"Luka what is it? Just tell me." She said, trying not to push her to hard.

"I said nothing!" Luka shouted, regretting it after she saw Miku look hurt.

"Fine… I won't ask anymore. But I'm going to get it out of you eventually." Miku said, breathing huskily. Luka could tell what Miku was about to do. Glad for a distraction, she gave into her lust.

Surprisingly, Miku didn't move as fast as she usually did. She placed small kisses on Luka's forehead first, moving slowly to her temple and downwards from there until she reached Luka's lips. She put more passion and lust into her kiss as she got to her mouth, opening her mouth effortlessly and slipping her tongue in. Her tongue danced around, instead of wrestling with Luka's. Her hands carefully held onto Luka's shoulders. Then suddenly they moved down and wiped of Luka's skirt. She put a finger against her panties and wiped it up slowly.

"You're this wet already? I haven't even done much yet…" Miku whispered into her ear, showing Luka her fingers. She put her hands back, pushed aside her panties and stuck her finger in. Luka let out an involuntary moan, not a loud one though.

"Are you holding yourself back? We're basically home alone, only Ryouta's here and he's sleeping.

"C'mon scream for me baby, let me hear you cry out for me." Miku barely blew against Luka's ear.

Luka still refused to make a large sound. Miku pumped her fingers faster and harder. Luka started to make more noise. She let out short breathy pants, and satisfied moans. Miku started to become contented with her hard work, when she decided she wanted to eat her. She hadn't gotten to have the taste in quiet a while, she had been craving it for a long time. She slid down Luka's body, and pushed her so she was completely pressed against the back of the chair and moved her legs away. She put her face in Luka's crotch and started licking.

"Mi-mi-mi-mi-miku--!" Luka panted.

"Loooooooooooooooo~uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuder~" Miku purred, vibrating Luka all over. That caused her to moan loudly, and Miku laughed.

"Shut up." Luka hissed. Miku smiled, and licked harder.

"I love you…" Luka moaned out.

"Really?" Miku said, in between licks. "Well then, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

At first Luka just grunted, and Miku pulled away. Luka tried to push her head back with her hands, getting her hands tangled in her hair.

"I just visited the doctors the other day…" Luka gasped out. Miku pressed her tongue back on Luka's pussy.

"Go on." She mumbled.

"And they didn't find anything wrong with me at first…" Luka said, panting. Miku rewarded her and stuck her tongue inside of her. Luka shuddered.

"And then… they discovered… a disease…" Luka said, in a haze. Miku froze for a second. When she realized Luka was whimpering "don't stop… more… c'mon…" she continued.

"They aren't sure if it's completely deadly yet, _aaah_, so they're going to do more research on it."

Miku rewarded her with a climax.

"Come Luka…" she panted against Luka. She gave her a long hard lick and a couple short quick ones. Luka screamed out Miku's name loudly and convulsed all over. She became lax and slumped into her seat. She panted heavily.

"You know… I don't think I could do it with anyone else. In fact, I swear I will never do this with anyone else." Miku said, rubbing Luka's leg.

"Don't say that… you could always at least get tired of me." Luka said.

"Nope, I wont. I love you."

"Love you too."

Luka fell asleep half naked, covered in her own cum, in her dining room chair. Miku, being the obvious prince of the relationship, picked up Luka and put her in her room. She lay her down on her bed and lay down next to her.

"Don't leave me… please… don't leave me…" Miku silently cried.

.

.

.

.

------------------

I had to baby sit today… and my baby sibling had diarrhea……………………………

It was the nastiest thing I had ever seen and it got all over the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

SPRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BREEEEEEEEEEAK!

I don't own vocaloids

--------

.

.

.

.

Miku's life came crashing down on one fateful day. Miku and Luka had been watching a movie in the living room, holding a big bowl of popcorn between the two of them. It was about a boy who has a father without legs, and he travels all over the world and does various jobs to try and get him anesthetic legs.

"This didn't seem like a very interesting plot at first, but it has certainly gotten better." Luka said, taking a handful of popcorn.

"You're right. I thought this would be one of the most predictable plots, but it can be pretty sophisticated at some points." Miku said. She rubbed her foot up Luka's leg. Luka didn't really care, she could tell Miku wasn't going to really do something. They spent the next 30 minutes watching the movie intently. After the movie ended, Miku flopped herself on Luka's lap. She looked up and smiled.

"Lap pillow!" she said, snuggling into Luka. Luka just looked at her as if she was one of the strangest phenomenon's she had ever seen, and they warmed up to the smile. She bent over and kissed her on the forehead.

"So what do you want to do now?" Miku asked.

"We sho-" Luka stopped speaking, sounding as if she were choked.

"Luka? Luka? You ok?" Miku said, looking back up. Luka's eyes were big, her mouth open with a line of drool coming out. Then she convulsed violently.

"Luka!?" Miku sat up, scared. She grabbed Luka's shoulders and tried to hold her still. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

"C'mon Luka, it'll be ok." Miku said, trying to soothe her. She quickly reached her back pocket and took out her phone. She called 911.

The next few hours were a blur to her. Luka had stopped shaking, but she didn't open her eyes. The ambulance came and rushed her out. Miku drove to the hospital, after calling Kazuhito and Luka's family. Miku waited in the lobby to hear about Luka for an hour or so, and then everyone else arrived. And they waited in the lobby together, until 6:35 a.m. when they finally received Luka's status. Miku didn't really hear what the nurse was saying, but she understood parts of it. She knew Luka was ok, but she was going to be in the hospital for some while. Miku prayed she would live.

.

Months later, Luka still hadn't come out of the hospital. Miku visited her once at least every week, because on every other day she had school work and work. Miku had decided to do both school and work, because she wanted to pay for the hospital bill and go to school, so she decided that she could do both.

Luka became paler and thinner every week Miku came to visit. She insisted that she felt fine and she was perfectly fine constantly. Miku knew she didn't like to be fussed over, so when she was over, she would talk about school and friends and what she was up to. Luka seemed to enjoy being kept up to date with what was happening outside the hospital.

"Hey, Miku? Your birthdays' coming up pretty soon isn't it? The big ol' 18 is it?" Luka said, one day.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot, what with all the stuff that's been going on." Miku laughed, scratching her neck.

"I'm going to have to get you something!" Luka said excited. She looked like she desperately wanted to find a reason to get out of bed. Miku didn't want to be the one to tell her she couldn't, the way her eyes sparked. Miku took a gulp.

"You know you can't get out of bed?" Miku said, Luka's eyes darkening. "I don't really mind, I mean I can just stay here with you all day. That would make me happy enough."

Luka smiled a bit, but it didn't reach her cheeks. Miku frowned.

"Listen, the second you're out of the hospital, we'll go somewhere really fun, ok? The beach? The mall? How about even traveling to America? Sounds fun, right?" Miku said, trying to cheer her up. Luka smiled a bit.

"So what do you want to do on your birthday?" Luka asked.

"Being with you is just enough." Miku responded, looking at Luka contently.

"Are you sure you don't want to…" Luka trailed off, trying to give Miku a hint.

"No, no, no." Miku said, waving her hands. "It would be bad for your health."

Luka looked disappointed.

That year Miku spent her birthday in Luka's hospital room, with the Kagamine's , the Megurine Family, the Nakamaru twins and Mikuo. Miku still had to introduce Mikuo to everyone.

"This is Rin and Len." Miku said, pointing to each twin respectively.

"This is Mr. Megurine, Mrs. Megurine, and Luke Megurine. They're Luka's family." Miku said. Mikuo smiled and shook their hands.

"These are the Nakamaru twins, Kazuhiro and Kazuhito. Kazuhiro is our manager and Kazuhito is the Kagamine's manager." Mikuo bowed politely to each of them and thanked them for taking care of Miku.

"And this is Luka. I think you have already met, though." Miku said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mikuo said, taking Luka's hand and almost kissed it. Miku snatched her away, and Luka giggled.

"She's _my_ girlfriend." Miku hissed.

"Oh, excuse me! I had not been informed of this. I respect your decision, little sister. You have picked such a lovely young women. I leave Miku in your care then." Mikuo said, smiling.

"Its no trouble at all." Luka said, grinning.

The birthday party proved to be plenty of fun, despite being in a hospital. They didn't play many games, but they talked and ate. Miku received a large assortment of present, like stuffed animals and electronics. It was the best day of Luka's hospitalized life.

-

-

3 years went by. Luka was still bed ridden, but Miku always found time to visit her as much as possible. They celebrated their birthdays together every year. Luka became weaker and frailer with each month. She coughed half the time Miku was there. Luka was 25, and Miku was 21. Miku had graduated college and continued singing. She got to visit the hospital more frequently. She was glad, but she prayed every night that Luka would heal. She wanted to be able to hold her again, to hear her healthy laugh, to see her healthy face. She missed it all. She was willing to wait a while to see it, as long as Luka was alive and happy. She even asked God if he could just take Miku's life and give Luka hers back.

Then, out of the blue one day, Luka's heart stopped beating.

Miku had been recording a new song, written for Luka, when she was called down to the hospital.

"Luka! Luka!" Miku shouted, running down the halls. A nurse stood in front of the door, waiting for her. She looked at her sadly and merely said "we did all we could" and walked away. Miku quickly entered the room and looked at the lifeless figure lying on the bed. She knelt down next to the bed and put a chin on the edge.

"Luka? Luka? Hey, stop playing." Miku cried out. Tears made the bed sheet wet. Miku held Luka's hand tightly.

"C'mon, once you wake up, I'll have sex with you. I promise. So wake up!" Miku sobbed. She held Luka's hand to her forehead and continued to cry.

"Why… why'd you go without me? Why didn't you wait for me? Why'd you leave me?" Miku cried. She felt dizzy and she wanted to throw up. She kept the same position for a while. She wasn't sure how long. Seconds… minutes… hours… days… weeks…

Finally she pulled herself up and stood over the bed. She bent down and gave Luka a tear filled kiss on the cheek.

And there was a beep on the monitor.

Miku whipped her head to look at it. There was indeed a line indicating a beating heart. She looked back down at Luka and did the first thing that came to mind.

She started making out with her dead body.

The monitor made more beeps.

Miku pressed herself against Luka, wrapping her fingers into her hair. She opened her mouth and licked Luka's lips.

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…

Miku pried open Luka's mouth with her tongue. She danced around Luka's tongue, flopping it around in her mouth.

beepbeep… beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep… beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep… beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep

Miku took herself off of Luka, panting. A line of saliva connected their mouths.

And suddenly Miku was forced back down again. Miku was confused, her mouth pressed against Luka's. She then realized that there was something warm and wet pressing against her lips. She gladly opened her mouth. Miku shared a passionate kiss with the should-be-dead Luka, and detached herself.

"You're… alive?" Miku asked.

"Mhm… heaven is a nice place and all, but you weren't there beside me." Luka whispered.

"You'll have to take me next time."

"I don't intend on taking you anytime soon."

"That suits me."

They shared a laugh. Miku and Luka looked at each other lovingly.

"The power of love is strong…" Miku giggled.

"Hmmm, yesh indeed." Luka giggled too.

Suddenly people came rushing into the room. Doctors, nurses, people Luka and Miku knew, people they didn't.

"How is this possible?!" A doctor shouted.

Luka and Miku looked at each other and burst into laughter.

They endured the questions for a couple hours, and then finally Miku told them all to just go home. Luka was allowed to leave the hospital. They said they found no more of the disease.

-

-

-

-

15 YEARS LATER

"Hotaru-chan! Give it back!" Kasumi shouted at her sister.

"No it's mine!" Hotaru yelled back.

"Girls! What is going on?!" Miku shouted. She had been trying to work on a song.

"Hotaru took the skirt I was going to wear today!" Kasumi said, throwing a book at her.

"Yeah, but it belongs to me!" Hotaru said, easily dodging the book, and running across the room, skirt in hand.

"But you said I could wear it today!" Kasumi said, stomping her foot and making a loud angry grunt.

"Alright girls, listen to me. I'm not the responsible parent, so we're just going to play a game for it, but there's a consequence. We're going to play rock paper scissors. If one of you two win, you get the skirt. If I win you both owe me $20 _and_ neither of you get the skirt. Fair?"

"Fair." Hotaru said, looking smug.

"Fair." Kasumi replied, narrowing her eyes.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCIS-"

"What on earth are you doing?" Luka said, from behind Miku.

"Well… you see… Kasumi and Hotaru were fighting over a skirt, and I couldn't stand to listen to the fighting." Miku said, nervously.

Luka sighed. "Take note of what I'm about to say girls. You guys are sisters, so I understand it may be hard to get along sometimes, but you need to. So if it includes working out who gets the skirt, then so be it. Now let's talk this through. Why are you fighting over the skirt?"

"Hotaru said I could wear it today! And then she took it back!" Kasumi said.

"Well I need it today!"

"But you already promised me I could use it!"

"But I need it now! I didn't know about this when I said you could use it!"

"Wait, wait. You said she could wear it before today, correct?" Luka said.

"Mhm." Hotaru hummed.

"And then you needed it today so you just took it away?"

"Yes."

"Why do you need it so badly?" Luka asked.

"Because I have a date tonight!" Hotaru said.

"With who?!" Kasumi shouted.

"Kenji Nakamaru, stupid!" Hotaru yelled back.

"Didn't you tell me that was tomorrow?" Miku asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because Kasumi is going to. Isn't she going with Kenta Nakamaru?"

"You don't remember, Hotaru?? We organized this with the cousins like a week ago, _together_! It's a double dates, dumbass!"

"Hey! Don't say that to your sister!" Luka said.

"Well she is." Kasumi grumbled.

"I second that." Miku added.

"Not helping!" Luka said, hitting Miku in the thigh. "Well since you don't need it today, can Kasumi use it?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't care anymore." Hotaru said.

"You're really annoying, do you know that?" Kasumi said.

Miku and Luka looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at their daughters.

The years in between this day and the hospital had been followed by many events. Miku and Luka had traveled all the way to America to get married. When they came back they lived together for a year and then Japan had invented technology that allowed women to have children with each other by mixing the eggs. Luka had carried the child, and when it was being born, they learned that they had twins. They had also bought Ryouta a wife named Kiku, and they had five puppies.

Seeing their two daughters standing next to each other made them proud. Kasumi had silky, long dark purple hair with bands hanging just barely above her light cyan eyes. She was tall and skinny, but not too lanky. She had a very feminine air about her. She had softer features and tended to wear the more flashy clothes. Kasumi was like the model hip trendy teen. Hotaru was a very boyish girl, not overly boyish, but enough to make girls love her as much as guys did. She had short, soft, light purple hair and deep red eyes. She was about a centimeter taller than her sister and had more muscle on her. She tended to wear more shorts and basketball jerseys than Kasumi, but she still knew when to wear something more attractive. She also liked to wear hats, from baseball caps, to Peruvian hats, to Eskimo hats, to cowboy hats. You name it, she had worn it before.

When you looked at the two, you could tell at first that they were twins, because they had very similar faces. As you got to know them, you could completely tell them apart. Hotaru also had a slightly deeper voice. One thing completely the same about them was their grades though. They never got below an A, which made their parents very proud. They also could sing very well, and blending to make a tear bringing duet. The way they unified together made it seem like they were made to sing with each other. The two 14-year olds proved to be a handful sometimes. They got into trouble a lot, both for completely different reasons.

"Gossiping at school?!" Miku had shouted at Kasumi.

"Punching a boy in the face?!" Luka had yelled at Hotaru.

They proved to be difficult sometimes. Miku and Luka were glad to have had them though, most of the time.

"Who'd a thunk, right?" Miku whispered to Luka.

"I hear you. Around 10 years ago, I would have never thought this would be what my life was like. I guess it was to good to imagine." Luka laughed. Miku put her arms around Luka's neck from behind her. She placed her chin on top of her head and sighed.

"They really are a bundle to handle every so often, aren't they?" Miku said.

"Yeah, they certainly are. Maybe they'll grow up to be good people though." Luka said. "By the way, we should head to work soon."

"Alright, I'm ready to go, we'll just wait for the girls to get dressed and then we can head out."

"GIRLS HURRY UP!" Luka shouted, standing up. She grabbed the car keys off the table and tossed them to Miku.

"I get to drive today?"

"You most certainly do. Don't crash us!" They laughed.

"We're here! We're ready! Let's go." Kasumi and Hotaru stormed down the stairs. Hotaru expertly leaped over the dining room table, into the foyer and put her shoes on, all in the span of 15 seconds.

"That's a 10." Luka said, putting on her shoes.

"I agree, it's a 10." Kasumi said, walking out of the door, already wearing shoes.

"Hmmm, I'd give it a 9.9." Miku said, starting the car.

"Aw, c'mon!" Hotaru said.

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding it was a 10." Miku said, smiling. They drove off, to go start another day. Even if the days were the same sometimes, they were still glad to have fun living them.

-----------------

this is the end of the story guys. I was thinking about going all the way to 20, but I didn't really want to. I'm not sure who to do a story for next, so give me some ideaaaas!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, even if it had a sort of mixed up plot.


End file.
